


原創-軍奴

by Noodles513



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Spanking, 忠犬受, 軍官X士兵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 在那難以開口承認自己性向的時代下，雷蒙德與萊爾在軍營內受到了彼此吸引無法抗拒對方，在僅有兩人的空間，軍官是他的Dom，在他人眼中，那男人僅能是他的長官。
Relationships: 雷蒙德.布萊克/萊爾.希爾
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

夜裡的沉默確實讓人難以忍受，一身軍裝筆挺的男人坐在皮革沙發上靜靜翻著手中的書本，而他的小腿邊則跪有另一名同樣身著軍服的男人。

雷蒙德的手掌隨意在萊爾的後頸揉捏著，敏感的皮膚感受那粗糙帶繭的手指刮過的麻癢，雙膝跪落在地的男人閉上了雙眼感受主人所給予的一切。

他知道雷蒙德今天心情似乎不錯，試圖蹭向對方的腿，原先避開項圈的指頭滑入了皮革的內側，「你知道上面刻的字對吧。」男人打破了沉默。

「是的，長官。」他的主人是一名軍官，他們之間的關係不容洩漏，就算明白這已經明顯違反了軍紀，但兩人卻難以抵抗命運的牽引，一失足便陷入無法走出的深淵，選擇了共同面對。

「念出來。」他輕聲的命令，帶有無比的震懾。

「我屬於您。」萊爾湛藍的雙眼堅定注視著他的長官，語氣毫無遲疑。

雷蒙德淺淺一笑，輕扯著項圈，萊爾明白對方的指令，他站起了身子，跪於地面過久的雙腿微顫著，但這不影響身為軍人的他，在短時間內萊爾已站得直挺，雙手擺在身後等候長官的下一道命令。

「記住，不管發生什麼事情，你只屬於我，萊爾。」雷蒙德的手掌順著男人的胸膛滑過結實的腹部，最後停留在那隆起的雙腿之間，光是聽見對方的命令以及肢體接觸就讓年輕的士兵難以忍受那龐大的慾望。

被長官所碰觸到的每一吋肌膚都像是燃起了火苗，如此的灼熱，萊爾吞嚥著唾液，喉結連帶著滾動，雷蒙德身上的氣味緩緩飄入他的鼻腔之中，清冷的木質調，年輕士兵恨不得想讓自己也染上對方的味道，這樣或許更能接近他一點。

「那你呢？長官，您屬於誰。」他知道自己不該詢問這種踰矩的問題。

雷蒙德淺淺的勾起嘴角，懲戒似的捧著萊爾的臀部摑打，響亮的拍打聲混雜著年輕男子壓抑的呻吟，下腹騷動著，他感覺到身下的陰莖硬得發疼。

「明知故問。」男人冷冷哼了一聲，但從他的表情萊爾知曉正確的答案為何。

************

這陣子雷蒙德總是忙著與上級開會，兩人碰面的機會比起過往減少許多，萊爾邊隨著節奏踏著步伐奔跑，腦內卻滿是那名軍官的身影。

他喜歡雷蒙德穿著成套軍服的模樣，軍綠色的制服筆挺襯托出男人高壯的身材，滿是支配氣息的氣勢總讓他忍不住想要跪在對方腿邊，任由處置。

意識到自己的下身有了反應，萊爾的步伐慢了下來，他試圖調整呼吸以及步調，重新跟上隊伍，或許他不應該隨意在腦內想著他的主人。

晨間訓練領跑的是軍官尚恩，比起雷蒙德的嚴肅，這名軍官更為容易親近，爽朗與照顧人的個性與雷蒙德形成極大的對比，就算跑在前頭也會不時回頭注意後方士兵的體力。

結束三公里的晨跑後一群疲憊的士兵回到軍營的餐廳，尚恩則喊住了萊爾。

年輕男人的眼神中充滿疑惑，他其實並沒有和對方說過幾次話，「您有什麼事嗎？長官。」發現尚恩特意支開周邊的人群，這讓萊爾不禁緊張了起來。

「你知道上頭有意派人埋伏在敵營的事情嗎？」尚恩壓低了嗓音避免被任何人聽見。

「我並不曉得這件事，長官，既然您告訴了我，難道這件事與我有關聯？」萊爾並不笨，上級多次召集多名軍官開會，肯定在商討重大要事，戰爭已持續了幾年，戰事逐漸有所變化，現在正是進攻的大好時機。

雷蒙德這陣子也已經好幾天沒找過他了。

「萊爾，注意點，或許之後有人會找你談論這件事，實情由對方說的為主，我只是讓你心裡有底，你可以先好好想想該如何對應。」尚恩輕拍著萊爾的肩，表情十分凝重。

「我明白了，我也猜測得到上級選擇我的原因，謝謝您的提醒，長官。」萊爾的內心一陣複雜，卻也暗自下了決心，他是一名軍人，那麼不管遇到什麼樣的命令都應當全力以赴。

結束一整天的軍事訓練，萊爾正打算回去寢室休息，卻在廊道的轉角碰見雷蒙德，他正與另一名軍官談話，氣氛極為凝重，年輕軍人向軍官們行禮，年長的男人看得出來對方湛藍眼神中的欲言又止，揚起了眉。

「我有事找你，士兵，等等到我的辦公室報到。」雷蒙德對著眼前的男人說著，語氣十分平靜，並無加以解釋便回頭繼續與他人談話，萊爾識相的先行至對方的辦公室等待他的長官。

軍靴踏在路面上的聲響逐漸遠離，雷蒙德看著對方的背影思索著該如何面對上級所指派的任務。

************

幾分鐘之後，雷蒙德回到了辦公室，隨手將軍帽放上門後的掛勾，以手掌將淺棕色的短髮俐落向上梳起，他拿起了書本坐在沙發上隨意翻閱。

時間一分一秒的經過，萊爾在對方身旁靜靜等待，「尚恩和我說他私下告知你那件事了，你有什麼看法。」雷蒙德抬起頭望向站得直挺的士兵。

那雙湖綠色的眼眸注視著他的下屬，就像是能看穿一切，銳利如鷹，諒萊爾也沒有勇氣對他說謊。

「早上得知之後我試想過……」話說至一半，他看見對方豎起了手指貼在自己的唇上，收到指令的男人瞬間噤聲，雷蒙德明白他想說些什麼，但他並不想親耳聽見那令人難過的事實。

「我不希望你去執行這項任務，但上頭的人指定了你，萊爾。」雷蒙德闔上書本後起身勾起面前男人的下頷，親吻著那乾澀的薄脣，他平時很少如此主動。

萊爾迎合長官的邀請，緩緩張著嘴吻著自己的隱密情人，「我知道您不希望，但這任務事關重大，長官。」

他當然明白這次的任務有多艱鉅，且他並不是會因此而退卻的男人，若是拒絕了這項要求，上頭找不到第二個同樣適合的人來執行，必然將連帶影響這場戰爭的未來。

「就因為你是個混血，他們的原因只因為這個，對方將領的特殊嗜好，你不知道那些人會對你做出什麼惡劣的事情，派你潛入敵營只是為了得知對方的本營位置，進而大舉進攻，你就是個誘餌你知道嗎？」雷蒙德的語氣藏不住內心的怒火，他當然知道整個軍營之中只有萊爾擁有這個身分，年輕士兵的身上有一半的血液屬於另一個國家，他們將賭注押在對方的將領會對萊爾感興趣，就算他的內心向著自己所效忠的國家。

萊爾因為混血的身分從小遭受到不平等的對待，成年後他卻投身戰場，將自己的性命奉獻給這個國家，這是他的選擇。

「這身分確實是最適合擔任誘餌的不二人選，他們並沒有下錯決定，我願意接受，長官。」萊爾湛藍雙眸中毫無一絲動搖，就算他也會擔憂以及害怕，但若能因此盡早結束這場戰爭，他願意嘗試。

「你要違背我的命令？」雷蒙德輕嘆，他不應該以此作為兩人交涉的籌碼，但他的士兵若進了敵軍的領地，沒有人能夠預測會有什麼下場。

萊爾露出了一個淺淺的微笑，將自己的項圈取下，握著皮革的手就算難以克制的發抖，他仍將它遞給自己的長官，「我會活著回來的，雷蒙德，如果我有什麼意外，那就忘了我。」

象徵兩人關係的項圈緊緊握在雷蒙德的手裡，「只要你發送信號，我會帶領最精銳的部隊去結束它，將你帶回我身邊。」雷蒙德看著面前服從者的態度雖感無奈，卻仍決定尊重他的意見，畢竟實際上級下達軍令後，兩人也無法違抗，若是戰前逃亡一律將被視為叛國。

他不會逃跑，萊爾也同樣不會，就算死亡，也會選擇死於戰場。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

「在我離開之前您願意留下一些值得回味的美好記憶給我嗎？長官。」萊爾的笑容依然，看在雷蒙德的眼裡只會更加不捨，甚至在腦內不斷盤旋各種其他可能性，讓自己的服從者能夠不必被送入敵營。

他恨自己無法拯救萊爾，恨自己的無助。

除了兩人都無法接受的戰前逃亡以外，似乎也別無他法，誕生在這樣的時代之下，雖讓他遇見了萊爾，卻同樣值得讓他怨恨。

即將離去的年輕男人比起他更需要足以面對一切的精神力。

或許此時該做的是享受當下。

「告訴我你想要什麼，士兵。」雷蒙德執起了馬鞭抵在男人的下頷，勾起了唇角不再歎息。

萊爾想了一下，「我想要您穿著軍官制服，其餘只要是您所給予的我都願意接受，長官。」他就是喜歡看著自己的支配者衣冠楚楚的對他做任何事。

雷蒙德忍不住笑了出聲，馬鞭輕輕拍在萊爾的臉頰上，「那麼，跪下把腿向兩側張開一點。」

年輕男人完全的服從，但他萬萬想不到下一刻雷蒙德穿著皮革軍靴的腳直接踩上了他的雙腿之間，對方控制著力道，雖帶著些微疼痛卻讓他興奮不已，他的主人知道他的喜好。

男人的鞋跟隔著布料輕碾著那逐漸硬挺的性器，萊爾心癢難耐的咬著牙，卻難以克制自己急促的呼吸。

勃起的性器讓他的褲子變得緊繃，「你喜歡被踐踏？」雷蒙德的馬鞭讓看著地面喘息的男人抬頭，那對藍眸中滿是慾望的望著長官。

「只要對象是您，我什麼都願意接受。」他是如此的有原則也是如此的沒有原則，對他來說只要面前的男人是雷蒙德，就算是疼痛也會成為享受，「我想要鞭子，讓我留下屬於您的痕跡。」萊爾心想，就算是最後一次也好。

「被他們發現你身上有鞭痕會怎麼想？」雷蒙德雖這麼說著，仍舉起了馬鞭甩在萊爾的背上，就算有著布料阻隔，也足以讓跪著的男人身體微傾，發出了悶吭。

「被敵軍所俘虜刑求而留下，他們會相信我的，要演戲也要演得逼真。」萊爾的額角滴下了汗珠，背上的傷痕像是火吻一般疼痛，他卻面帶著微笑回應長官。

雷蒙德蹲下身子，一個釦子接著一個解開萊爾的上衣，長官的動作緩慢且輕柔，身為他的服從者，一動也不動將自己交與對方，裸露出的皮膚白皙，雖然穿著外衣時看不出來，但年輕男人的肌肉線條十分明顯。

年長男人的手指撫在他背上的鞭痕，浮腫的傷口隱隱作痛，熱辣不已，他看著對方起身再次執起鞭子，劃破寂靜的響聲剛起，背上再次烙下了紅痕。

「嗯……」萊爾咬牙忍下了喊聲，他知道自己的身上留有更多雷蒙德所給予的痕跡，無法停下的喘息隨著鞭痕的累積漸大，赤裸的上身浸濕於汗水之中。

「站起來。」雷蒙德停下了揮鞭的動作，寬厚的掌心揉著萊爾淡金色的髮絲，年輕男人閉起雙眼感受那寵溺的安撫，幾秒之後才順從命令起身。

萊爾的身高在軍營中已是中上程度，雷蒙德則比他高了一點，在對方面前他顯得矮小，但他十分滿意這個身高差，當雷蒙德由上往下看著他的時候，那視線的距離總是能讓人興奮不已。

他並不是從一開始就如此順從，雷蒙德是他的第一個支配者，男人調教的過程中雖嚴厲卻也沒少給過獎勵，就算無從比較，但在他眼裡雷蒙德就是最棒的支配者。

曾經也想過要和對方一輩子在一起，現實卻迫使他們在這時候分別，他僅能在離開前將一切化為回憶，陪伴他的往後，他知道不管未來遇見了什麼樣的痛苦，與雷蒙德相處的日子都會成為他的心靈依靠。

「在想什麼？萊爾。」雷蒙德湖綠色的雙眼注視著他，手裡的馬鞭已拋在一旁，指尖描繪著男人背上的痕跡，既麻癢又疼痛。

「想到了過去，長官，您那時候對我的照顧。」萊爾笑著，腦內閃過和雷蒙德度過的那些夜晚。

「現在也還是對你十分照顧，士兵。」雷蒙德將對方腰間上的皮帶抽出，扯下了軍綠長褲，看著那硬挺的性器十分有精神的貼在腹部，男人的拇指揉按在那端頂，掌心隨意的包覆住對方套弄了幾下，萊爾倒抽了一口氣。

當他還未回過神前，雷蒙德已半跪在他面前將勃起的性器含進嘴裡，簡直讓人按耐不住低吟出聲，男人的口腔既柔軟又溫熱，若不是他努力隱忍呻吟幾乎就要失守。

萊爾看著長官在他身下吸允著性器，他克制著自己不敢輕舉妄動，就算他十分想擺動起腰將陰莖頂向年長男人的喉嚨深處。

「長、長官，等等......」那雙湖綠色的雙眸一沉，勾起了唇角朝著年輕男人敏感的位置舔弄著，他近乎是要失去理智，想推開身下的雷蒙德。

即將來臨的高潮瞬間被停止的動作所截斷，萊爾大口喘息著，帶著水氣的藍眸不解的望向長官。

「漫漫長夜，辦公桌或是沙發。」雷蒙德以手背擦過嘴角，順手解開了襯衫最上排的釦子，萊爾要他穿著軍裝，為了滿足對方的要求他的背部早已盈滿汗水。

思考了兩秒，萊爾將掛在腳踝的長褲褪去，自行走向雷蒙德的辦公桌，背對著長官壓低上身趴伏在桌面，回頭向年長男人眨著眼，「我選好了。」

雙手能夠感覺到布料綁縛，是領帶，他順從著將手擺在身後的腰間，光裸的胸膛直接貼在冰冷的桌面，萊爾望著前方空蕩的座位，平時雷蒙德就是坐在那裡辦公處理文件吧。

「專心點。」臀瓣之間的冰涼讓萊爾繼續專注在自己身上，潤滑劑順著雷蒙德粗長的手指帶入甬道，指頭刮過了敏感內壁，他忍不住扭動著腰，想要獲得更多。

過去曾經的體內調教，讓萊爾並不需要過長時間的擴張，他能夠很快的進入狀況接納雷蒙德的性器，但今晚身後的長官似乎並不打算讓他太早得到滿足。

男人的指頭不急不徐在那甬道內進出，一點一吋擴張柔軟的內壁，不時蹭過那塊敏感的軟肉看著身下男人隱忍不已的模樣，另一隻左手則揉著那挺翹的臀肉，間或將它向一旁掰開，欣賞著萊爾正被他的手指插入的景象。

「打我、長官。」萊爾低聲說道，雷蒙德對他今晚如此忠實慾望而感到意外，左手的手掌直接揮高，落在那白皙的臀瓣上頭，響亮的拍打帶來了疼痛，年輕男人受到刺激後穴口收縮夾緊身後仍在抽插的手指。

雷蒙德俯低身子啃咬著萊爾的後頸，他全身忍不住因為舒服而顫抖，牙齒與舌尖在他那處皮膚上留下了牙印與唾液，腸壁內的收縮逐漸加快，卻感覺到對方將指頭向外緩緩抽出。

他聽見皮帶金屬扣環撞擊的聲響，年長的男人僅將褲頭向下稍微拉扯，布料下的陰莖早已勃起脹大，握著性器的手將它抵在萊爾的胯間，硬挺的下身在對方的雙腿之間與臀縫磨蹭著。

「我想要您……」萊爾的聲音聽起來滿是情慾，他的長官就是想要聽他親口說出。

萊爾聽見身後的男人哼的一聲冷笑著，沒有多久身下的性器已抵在他擴張後柔軟的穴口，一瞬之間挺進了深處。

「啊……」男人終究無法忍耐發出了綿長的呻吟，溫熱的手掌握著他的腰側，甬道已完全習慣雷蒙德的性器，年長男人擺動著柔韌腰肢將自己的下身不斷挺進抽插。

黏膩的水聲以及臀肉被撞擊的拍打聲充斥於耳內，萊爾能感覺自己的陰莖硬得發疼，他隨著雷蒙德挺進時迎合，陰莖不時擦過那辦公桌的木料，讓他更加無法耐住興奮。

「用我的辦公桌自慰？挺有意思。」雷蒙德低啞的嗓音在他耳邊響起，男人趴伏在他的背上，鞭痕能感覺到對方身上粗糙的軍服布料，摩擦過帶來了刺痛，甬道內的抽插則絲毫沒有減緩，對方是故意刺激他的。

萊爾的小小興趣被識破，卻無法阻止自己尋求快感，他本能性的忠實慾望，雷蒙德舔著他發燙的耳垂，看著身下男人顫抖的身體，滿意的將下身頂弄至對方的前列腺，那處敏感位置渴望著得到觸碰，惡意的長官在今晚總是不斷擦過邊緣讓他難以滿足。

前列腺被快速進出的陰莖頂弄著，同一時間給予了過多的刺激，萊爾的甬道收縮絞緊了雷蒙德的下身，他的意識逐漸空白，再次回過神時性器已呈現垂軟姿態，他的長官則將精液射入甬道內側，那白濁隨著他抽出下身而緩緩流下，他的臀縫與大腿滿是黏膩。

身後受到束縛的手腕總算被解開，萊爾瞬間被拉起身，面對著他的長官，空氣中盡是淫靡的氣味，就像是氣氛使然，雷蒙德將他壓在辦公桌上親吻，靈活的舌頭在他的口腔內肆意妄為，比起以往更加熱情。

「今晚我們所經歷的一切值得你之後回味？」雷蒙德不需多久便讓自己的軍裝回復應有的筆挺，那正是萊爾所喜歡的模樣。

「您所給的一切我都不會忘記，長官。」萊爾露出的笑容依然燦爛，不管未來如何，他會盡自己所能去達成任務，但他知道，他將會想念雷蒙德。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

「瓦爾特中將，我們剛剛在軍營附近巡視的時候發現了一個可疑的年輕人在四周遊蕩，請問該如何處置？」士兵舉起手行了軍禮等待面前的軍官給予指示。

負責管理此軍營的男人瞥了士兵一眼，「當地居民？」瓦爾特受夠這些一個口令一個動作話也不說清楚的混帳，難道沒有人教他們？

「直接斃了。」瓦爾特毫無任何憐憫與情緒，任何擅闖軍營的人就應該明白後果。

「並不是一般居民，他自稱自己先前被敵軍所戰俘，逃出來之後想要加入我們陣營。」士兵照實將對方所述傳達，看著原先毫無反應的軍官若有所思的以指頭搓揉著下巴。

「戰俘？難道是我們的士兵？我有點興趣想要問他一些事情，先將他安置，派人看守。」瓦爾特下達了命令，軍靴擊地的聲響結束，面前的士兵儘速離去傳遞中將的消息，不容絲毫差錯。

************

尚恩以手握拳敲擊門板後頓了幾秒，裡頭傳來低沉嗓音，「請進。」男人仔細查看四周，確認這時段士兵們幾乎都在出操演練不會有人來打擾他們談話，他緩緩旋開門把，順手將門鎖帶上。

「你鎖門做什麼，少校。」雷蒙德坐在辦公桌後，指頭輕擰著眉心，尚恩瞥見桌面上做有記錄的地圖紙本，再看看對方雙眼下的黑眼圈，不難猜測他又熬夜了。

「晨練請假借我避一下。」

雷蒙德根本不需要思考也知道對方這種爛理由只是個藉口，說來尚恩和他也是有些交情，也正因如此，少校算準了雷蒙德不至於將他趕出門而賴在他的辦公室內。

「說實話，有什麼事。」年長男人聲音帶著低啞，感覺得出他的疲憊，自從萊爾離開之後他對自己又更加嚴苛。

尚恩坐上了沙發，雙腿交疊，在長官的面前毫不拘束，「據說那個年輕士兵和您的關係不錯？他的同袍說雷蒙德上校經常私下約談他，有時深夜也會看見對方床位空蕩。」

「你是來質疑我還是威脅我？還有那名士兵名叫萊爾，萊爾˙希爾，他被派去臥底，是生是死甚至沒有人知道。」雷蒙德語氣平靜卻能感覺到話中的慍怒。

軍中不乏一些八卦，他也曾經聽過不少，但也因為從未證實過，沒有人敢正面和他確認，同性之間的關係在這個時代下是個禁忌話題。

「我只是想確認您不會做些蠢事，長官。」尚恩眸色沉下，對著自己的上級長官說話如此不客氣，若是對方想，現在便能懲罰他。

雷蒙德並不和他計較，「例如？為了萊爾和上頭的人爭執？」就算他內心想過，但他知道萊爾不會希望他這麼做，他早已決定將性命交由國家，那麼不論結果如何他都毫無怨言。

「我不會把話說得太過明白，但我知道您清楚你們的關係在軍營內不被允許，長官，我擔心有人因此對您帶有偏見，我得確保您守住祕密。」尚恩的聲音小得僅讓雷蒙德聽見。

他不曉得面前的男人對他所說的這番話有何意圖，「我毋須為自己的行為辯解，勞煩您費心了少校。」

「之後如果有關於萊爾的消息，我會和您知會，希望您可以不要自行去試探上頭的人，您已經被懷疑了，雷蒙德，以我們之間的交情我還看不出來嗎？你們之間的關係就和我與萊利一樣。」尚恩淺淺微笑，他看著面前男人錯愕的眼神補充，「我和您一樣，說出自己喜歡的人會觸犯軍法，現在，我們在同一條船上了長官，您可別把這艘船開往山壁。」

「你其實沒有必要將自己的事情告訴我，難道就不怕我舉發你？」雷蒙德走向坐在沙發上的男人，扯起對方的領口，看著那雙與他同樣的湖綠眼瞳。

尚恩仍勾起唇角，絲毫不畏懼一臉嚴肅的軍官，「我相信你，雷蒙德，所以讓我幫你吧，你已經幾天沒休息了？」

年長男人歎了一口氣，「多管閒事。」他放開了尚恩，坐在對方的身旁，點起了一支煙，隨著吐出的煙霧逐漸消逝，他瞇起了疲倦的雙眼，「每天大概沒睡超過三小時。」

「我可不希望萊爾回來第一件事是面對您的墓碑，長官，你會過勞死。」尚恩嚴肅的盯著雷蒙德，「在對方有任何消息之前我們該做的是靜待，並且活著。」

「少校，我謹記在心。」雷蒙德壓低了軍帽邊緣，徹底掩蓋住自己那雙滿是倦意的眼眸，活著或許在這時代下也是件奢侈的事。

************

萊爾的雙眼被布條蒙起，他不曉得自己被帶往何處，時間一分一秒的過去，仍未有人出現，內心的焦慮簡直難以抑制。  
  
蒙眼這種玩法僅適合和雷蒙德玩，在敵人的領地裡面這肯定不是件令人愉快的事情，他的雙手和雙腳甚至還被麻繩所綑綁麻癢得讓人難耐。

老實說知道自己必須擔任臥底，在最初萊爾早已將生死置之於度外，但每當腦中閃過雷蒙德的臉龐亦或是想起對方的聲音時，他強烈的希望自己能活下來，活著回去見他的長官。

視力被暫時性奪走，聽覺變得更加敏感，門外有人在對話的聲音，而且聲音逐漸離得越來越近，萊爾屏住氣息，感覺到喉頭一陣乾澀，情緒緊繃。

門板被推開一陣刺耳的聲響竄入耳內，「抱歉，方才有些重要的事情正在處理，現在才有時間來處理你。」男人低沉的嗓音出現在他身旁，萊爾警戒的繃緊全身肌肉。

「冷靜點士兵，據說你從敵營逃脫，有意願加入我們。」瓦爾特將萊爾眼前的黑色布條拿下，彎低了腰肢打量著眼前的男人。

那對湛藍色的雙眸以及淡金色的頭髮，和瓦爾特所擁有的相同，「你是混血？」男人的語氣似乎有些驚訝，手指擅自揪著對方的下巴端詳，俊俏年輕的臉龐正符合他的喜好，「你先前在哪裡被俘？士兵。」

「北方戰場，那時候敵軍除了我以外抓了三個戰俘，活著的只剩下我一個，其餘的幾個在嚴刑逼供之下仍死守祕密，帶著我軍的驕傲離去。」確實在那場戰役他們抓了幾個戰俘，雷蒙德在他離去前告知過，他必須扮演著其中一員。

「你能活著離開？」瓦爾特以滿是質疑的眼神注視著年輕男人，「你透露了關於我們的軍事機密？」

萊爾淺淺回以微笑，「我並沒有，身後的鞭痕是對方所留下的見面禮，身為一個士兵，我又怎麼能夠提供對方想要獲得的資訊？」

瓦爾特扯開萊爾的上衣，確實在他的背上看見無數鞭痕，有新的也有舊的傷疤，「我暫且相信你，之後該如何取得我的信賴，請展現你的忠誠，士兵，我是這個營區的總領導，瓦爾特。」

「萊爾，萊爾˙希爾。」年輕男人手上及腳上的麻繩被鬆綁，他動著僵硬的關節，思考順利潛入敵營之後該如何進行下一步，但至少他已經成功突破第一關。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

融入敵軍對於萊爾而言沒有什麼難度，畢竟當他身處軍營時，他便是一名軍人，這與他過去的生活並無差異，金髮的年輕人在最初十分低調，每一日過著和所有同袍相同的日子，不敢輕舉妄動。

他還記得那一天和以往的每一天都一樣，太陽依然升起，落下，他卻得經歷不願回想的夜晚，他的太陽沒有再次升起。

「萊爾，我有事找你，晚點熄燈後到我辦公室。」如果這些話是雷蒙德對他說，他會十分樂意，但如今他作為臥底，這段話來自於對方的軍官，瓦爾特。

該面對的或許也無法逃避，前幾週的平凡顯得格外珍貴，當他洗完澡回到寢室意外的看到漢斯，他的室友若有所思看著他似乎欲言又止。

「有什麼事嗎？」萊爾被盯得不太自在，對方的眼神不停的在他身上打量。

「瓦爾特中將找你，我想這個你應該用得著。」面前的男人遞出一條膏狀的潤滑劑，「他過於急躁與粗魯，為了自保建議你自己先處理一下，新來的。」漢斯勉強露出尷尬的笑容，曾經的過往讓他學會應對。

「如果我沒有解讀錯誤，今晚看來並不好過，謝謝你，漢斯，他找過很多人？」萊爾試探性的詢問。

漢斯驚訝面前的男人反應似乎過於冷靜，對方究竟在被俘虜的期間經歷過什麼，雖然每個人都對此十分好奇，卻沒有人敢詢問萊爾，他們在洗澡的時候見過男人鞭痕累累的背，光是那景象已足以讓他們閉上嘴。

「中將他有不可言說的癖好，軍營裡的黑暗面，因為他手中握有權力，沒有人敢多說閒話，只要外貌出眾，對上他的喜好，深夜裡的邀約總會伴隨著痛苦，至今為止受害者早已多達數十人。」漢斯就是其中一個，但他已經算是其中幸運的，只經歷過一次，有些人被邀約到後期痛不欲生，寧可劃傷自己的臉頰，就為了讓瓦爾特不再欣賞。

「早點休息吧，漢斯，你不需要擔心我。」萊爾就算面帶笑容也能感受到他眼裡的陰鬱，他手裡握著男人所給的潤滑劑，獨自離去。

他是一名臥底，他不應該和任何人有所深交，為了完成任務他能做出所有違反道德良知的事情，就算是和毫無感情的人上床。

萊爾走進了淋浴間簡單為自己做過清理，擠了些許潤滑劑在掌心，單手扶著粗糙的牆面，另一隻手伸至自己的臀縫之間，中指輕鬆的進入體內，他仔細的將潤滑沾染於甬道，持續加入了第二、以及第三根手指，這讓他想起了雷蒙德，那名軍官曾經讓他在自己的面前自行擴張，他必須背對著他的長官，將最為私密羞恥的部位展現出來，回想起當時男人的目光，萊爾隱忍自己的聲音，避免被軍中的其他人聽見。

他不應該在這時回想起對方，這讓他的罪惡感再次出現，就算他知道雷蒙德並不會怪罪他，畢竟這不是他們能夠控制的發展。

他的長官除了兩人單獨見面的時間帶著無比的支配氣場以及嚴肅外，也同樣的對他溫柔以及寵溺，他屬於雷蒙德，不管發生任何事情，這一點是絕對的，如同項圈上所刻的字，「我屬於您，長官。」

************  
「萊爾。」瓦爾特看見門邊的人愉悅的喊著他，男人走近他的身邊將門扉帶上。

他聽見了門鎖扣上的聲音，原先平靜的內心出現了微妙的變化。

「瓦爾特中將，您找我有什麼事嗎？」對方不安分的手早已在門關上的那一刻覆上他的臉頰，指掌箝著他的下巴，湛藍的雙眼四目對視著。

瓦爾特笑出聲，「在這裡所發生的事情，當你離開這扇門之後就當作沒發生過，你只是個士兵，現在正處於戰爭期，沒有人會在意軍營少了一個人，識相點。」

這名中將仗著自己的軍階以及權力成為了最令人鄙視的那種人，但這世界正是如此晦暗，這種人也從未少過。

「我明白您所說的，中將，我知道該怎麼做。」萊爾表現得順從，任憑手掌滑過他的臉頰，探入他的嘴裡，手指在他口腔內模仿著性交抽插著，男人的手指帶有淡淡菸草氣味，與雷蒙德擁有同樣的氣味卻讓他不禁作噁。

「看來你很聽話，你就是因為這樣所以才能逃出敵營？」瓦爾特看慣那些反抗的士兵，萊爾和他們並不一樣。

萊爾扯起嘴角，「我想只是因為我很幸運。」

「確實運氣也是實力的一種。」年長男人扯下萊爾的長褲，將沾濕的手指粗暴的直接插入對方的甬道，雖然他早已自己擴張過，卻仍能感覺到刺痛，這時他確實感謝漢斯，他並不想被雷蒙德以外的男人弄痛。

瓦爾特快速的以手指進出了幾次，眸色一沉，「你自己做過了？」男人臉色變調，抽出了右手直接摑打在萊爾的臉頰上，來不及反應之前他已能感覺到自己的左邊臉頰熱燙紅腫。

「我沒有，我只是做好準備讓您使用。」萊爾的聲音平靜毫無任何情緒起伏。

男人冷哼了一聲，脫下自己下身的褲子，壓著萊爾的雙肩以腳勾著他的膝窩讓他應聲跪下，「你知道該怎麼做。」

看著眼前垂軟的陰莖，年輕男人以手握著那柱體，口腔含著對方的性器吞吐，萊爾的動作熟練，他能感覺到瓦爾特的陰莖脹大許多，面前的男人大口喘息並以雙手扯著他的頭髮，不停的將下身挺進萊爾的口中，好幾次抵到喉嚨讓他作嘔，眼角難以忍住生理性的淚水。

瓦爾特正如他的室友漢斯所述，性格十分的急躁，對他來說所有被找來的士兵就僅是毫無感情的發洩機器，還未高潮前他已推開身下的年輕人。

「躺到沙發上。」年長男人點起了一支菸，萊爾順從命令在沙發上曲起下身等待著，他看著對方吐著灰白霧氣，室內滿是嗆人的菸味。

「萊爾，你確實很懂得該做些什麼，但卻讓人覺得少了點什麼，你懂嗎？反抗，過去那些士兵懂得反抗，將這些傢伙踩在腳底的感覺很好。」他語畢將萊爾的雙腿向兩側打開，菸頭直接碾壓在對方的大腿內側，細緻的肉被燙得蜷曲。

年輕男人發出了低吟，內心的有一部分崩毀，因為自己的身上肯定會留下不屬於雷蒙德的疤痕，他的眼神瞬間失去了光輝，就連瓦爾特將陰莖抵入他的臀穴都無法讓他擁有反應。

瓦爾特抓握著他的雙腿，將他的下身抬高，陰莖不停在對方體內肆意，只顧著宣洩自己的慾望，萊爾的體內溫暖包覆住他的下身，讓他舒服的抽插著。

他不曉得這個過程持續了多久，只知道結束一切之後瓦爾特射進了他的體內，威脅他繃緊肌肉不准讓精液流下便直接將他趕出了辦公室。

************

清晨，當所有人都還在睡夢中，太陽未升起之時，寂靜的浴廁傳來水聲，萊爾旋開花灑，冷水不斷的淋在他的身上，皮膚因生理反應帶著疙瘩，金色的髮絲被水浸濕而垂下，大腿內側的燙傷隱隱作痛著，「該死。」

原以為自己已經做好足夠的心理準備，卻在事情真正發生後他還是打從心底的感到作噁，胃部正在翻攪著，每每閉上雙眼，屬於瓦爾特的氣味似乎難以散去，他忍不住伸手刺激喉嚨，卻僅是換來不停的乾嘔。

萊爾的手指探向身後，紅腫的穴口帶著陣陣疼痛，他將兩根指頭向內插入，在內裏向兩側分開，撐開了臀穴，方才對方所射入的精液緩緩流下，他的指頭輕摳著腸壁，將仍留在體內的白濁清理乾淨。

面頰上沾濕了，他不曉得那是清水還是淚水，年輕男人貼著壁面緩緩坐下，雙手緊緊環著自己的膝蓋，暫時無法思考任何事情，他更不願在此刻想起雷蒙德，他的長官真的能夠再次接受骯髒的自己?他不得而知。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

「你還好嗎？」漢斯爬下床後看著萊爾獨自一人坐在床緣低著頭沉默不語，昨晚所發生的事情他能夠想像，第一次遇到的人肯定需要一點時間接受，他當初也是連續做了好幾天噩夢，每天晚上都輾轉難眠。

「沒事，只是睡太少有點累。」萊爾抬起了頭，雙眼看得出紅腫，嘴角還帶有傷痕，看起來並不像他所說的沒事。

「瓦爾特中將會做些什麼我還是清楚的，萊爾，如果你需要有人聽你抱怨，可以找我，當初我什麼也不清楚，直到進了辦公室，他找了其他幾個軍官，對我……」漢斯陳述著過去，他其實仍未真正放下一切，昨晚看見萊爾離去時，他腦中再次迴盪那些痛苦。

「漢斯，你別再回想那些事情了，抱歉勾起你不好的回憶，我沒事，我只需要一點時間。」萊爾依然在臉上掛著勉強的笑容，他的嘴角僵硬，雙眼的湛藍變得黯淡無光。

「萊爾，你有喜歡的人嗎？」漢斯轉換著話題試圖讓彼此能不再想起瓦爾特。

萊爾愣了一下，這次他的表情變得柔和，「有，他是一個嚴肅的人，但有時候他對我又是十分的溫柔。」

「看你的表情你似乎真的很喜歡對方，我也有這樣的對象，但因為戰爭，我連和他告白的機會也沒有就直接和軍隊離開，真希望一切能快點結束。」

「戰爭奪走無數人的性命，若能盡早結束，活著的人可以回到家鄉，迎接和平。」萊爾腦中浮現雷蒙德的模樣，若是戰爭結束之後，他的長官還會和他繼續關係吧。

他們已不想多加談論昨晚的事情，任何的回想都會讓他打從心底作噁不已。

來到敵營也經過了一段時間，他漸漸已能融入這裡，萊爾發現雖身於敵營，他的同袍其實也不是什麼罪惡之人，每個人都僅是為了國家而成為軍人，因為敵對關係讓他們彼此對立，就算心中明白這一切，但作為臥底該做的事情他必須開始著手進行。

上級說得沒錯，瓦爾特中將確實對混血特別感興趣，從他在深夜被邀約的次數來看，軍中的其他同袍都為他擔憂，上一個被密切夜談的士兵據說再也沒有人見過他，有人謠傳他在軍中自我了斷，上級將消息壓下，不允許外傳，也有人說瓦爾特在窒息性愛中失手將他殺害。

雖然這也僅是他們的猜測，無人知道事情的真相。

萊爾懂得學習，他逐漸抓到瓦爾特的脾氣，懂得在對方面前抽離自己的所有情感，為此同袍們其實對他十分感激，畢竟若不是因為萊爾，那麼遭受到性虐待的，沒人敢說不會是自己。

就算因此他的身體與心理早已遍體鱗傷，也擔心自己回到長官身邊對方是否仍能像過去一樣接納他。

好累，腦中浮現這個想法之後，他能夠明白漢斯提起的那些案例，人為何會想要提早離開人世，或許正因為累了，但此時他還不能放棄，他還有任務需要執行。

平時他不主動與人深交，但身旁的人卻逐漸向他靠攏，他能夠從這些人口中得知一些有用的資訊，營區內的方位以及軍事武器所擺放的位置，不是每一個人都知道，他拼湊起所有線索，趁著空檔的時間偷偷潛入確認情報真假。

雖然他目前僅能掌握這個營區的資訊，無法再擴大得知其他駐紮地的狀況，萊爾決定先將資訊傳回雷蒙德所在的軍營。

************

「我們接收到匿名電報，上頭寫著一串數字以及一份簡單的配置圖，你怎麼看？」尚恩坐在沙發上，看著手中的複印紙。

雷蒙德手裡也同樣獲得一份，「那是全球定位系統的座標(GPS)位置，萊爾發過來的。」男人的嘴角勾起，看來萊爾還活著，他們可以藉由定位找到他目前的所在地，由配置圖上顯示著各重要軍事設施的位置，他們若要進攻可以率先以這些地方為目標。

尚恩不解的看向對方，「我看得出來是定位座標，但這又該如何分辨真偽，有可能是陷阱？」確實也有可能是敵軍發現萊爾的臥底身份，嚴刑拷打之下要他供出一切，這個位置很可能設有埋伏。

「是萊爾，你看數字的最後有幾個字母，我和他說過，如果要讓我知道他還活著就要記得附上暗號。」雷蒙德的手指滑過那幾個字母，表情瞬間柔和起來。

「我認為我們的兵力足以攻下這一區。」尚恩並不覺得他們會輸，其他戰區的戰事也漸漸趨緩，他不曉得敵軍何時才會舉起白旗，但他們得持續進攻，不能給對方過多的時間思考以及應對。

雷蒙德雙手合十抵在自己的下頷，他閉起了雙眼擬定著戰略，若以國家的利益為考量，他們很有可能無法顧及臥底的安全，萊爾所送出的資料若因此暴露了臥底的身份，那麼他將有危險。

「尚恩，有件事情我想要拜託你。」雷蒙德的語氣嚴肅得令人害怕，這讓原先在沙發上的男人坐得直挺，「若是上級指示派軍攻打，我希望能由你來領軍，當然我也會跟著部隊行動，但戰事開始之後給我一點時間，我會脫離一陣子，我知道這很愚蠢，但請容許我愚蠢。」

他能夠明白雷蒙德打算私下行動的原因，尚恩起身走向對方，一掌重重拍打在辦公桌的實木桌面，響聲駭人，年長男人愣了一下抬頭看著那名少校，「做你認為是對的事情吧，雷蒙德，戰爭本身就已經夠愚蠢了，我只希望一切能早點結束。」

「我也希望如此。」雷蒙德回以軍官一個淺笑。

************

「各地的戰事差不多已告一段落，這次派兵進攻或許會成為關鍵，雷蒙德。」上將的手指在地圖上筆劃著，上頭圈起的紅圈代表著各個戰場，唯獨一個位置打上了一個叉，他比對了座標，那處正是萊爾所在的位置。

看來上級確實準備開戰，這種時候就更不應該遲疑，現有的資源有限，所有士兵的精神以及體力也會隨著戰爭期間拉得越長而逐漸不支。

若是能盡快掌握住敵軍，將他們一舉殲滅，想必戰事也能夠提前結束，士兵也能夠回到自己的家鄉，陪伴在重要的人們身邊，戰爭奪走他們太多的事物，活在這樣的時代之下，這些士兵確實辛苦，他們有一些還僅是剛成年的孩子，卻為了國家獻出了自己的一切。

「雷蒙德，這次的進攻由你帶領。」上將輕拍著男人的肩膀，他信任這名戰績輝煌的上校。

「我能夠要求尚恩少校和我一同前往？他的經驗也十分豐富，若有他的加入勢必能讓這次成功的機率上升幾個百分比。」雷蒙德提議。

「你覺得需要，那麼就一起去吧，雷蒙德。」


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

「我們之間混入了一隻老鼠。」瓦爾特在所有士兵集合於訓練場的時候公佈，這消息讓每一個人面面相覷，他們對彼此露出質疑的眼神。

「我希望這隻老鼠自己出來，又或者有人知情可以向我檢舉。」男人看著面前的士兵們，各個將目光投以別處，避免自己與這名中將對視，惹上麻煩，就算真的不是自己所做，只要瓦爾特想，那麼這個人就會遭受無辜波及。

萊爾不曉得對方是否知道自己正是那名臥底，他和周圍的士兵露出相同的表情，小心翼翼不讓自己顯得過於緊張，他的眼角不時瞄向站在前方的軍官，確認對方並沒有盯著他看。

「這個人出賣了我們國家，他將我們的資訊洩漏給其他人，叛國即是死罪。」瓦爾特的語氣十分平靜，現場的所有人卻感覺到背脊發涼，他們知道這人若是被抓到，肯定不會輕易的被槍決，而是會受盡折磨生不如死。

看著面前沒有任何一個人敢承認，瓦爾特笑了，他從一旁的士兵手中奪走了他的步槍，將槍枝上膛，瘋狂的舉動讓在場的士兵無一敢在這時出聲或移動，僅是靜靜的看著中將走在他們身邊，他們站得直挺，顯得自己不可能將胳臂伸向外頭。

瓦爾特邊踏著步伐，黃沙隨著他移動的腳步濺起飛塵，手中握著的槍枝隨意指著看不順眼的士兵，逼問他們知不知情，得到的答案卻都是千篇一律，無人願意承認。

「我不知道，長官。」

「不是我，長官。」

得不到想要的答案使得瓦爾特變得更加暴躁，他確實想拿在場任何一名士兵的性命作為殺雞儆猴，但這顯得他過於專制，就算他本身也正是這樣的人，他仍在此刻退了一步，「你們最好是好好想想有哪個人可能背叛我國，又或者這個人自己承認，不要連累其他無辜的同袍，否則後果自行負責。」

瓦爾特知道資訊一旦暴露之後，他們這營區將會淪為戰區，原先計劃幾天後要遷移也因此而受到影響，其他已經有好幾處戰場正在開打，戰事並不樂觀，有些早已開始撤退，上面的人還未給予各營區正面指示，他們僅能靠自己判斷局勢。

他難以壓抑自己不悅的情緒，舉起步槍朝著天空發射子彈，煙硝散了開來，手中的步槍被他拋向一旁的士兵，原以為中將這次肯定會濫殺無辜，但看來他的理智線還未斷去。

在瓦爾特離開之後，營區內的士兵每一個都鬆了一口氣，開始討論究竟是誰背叛了他們，也許再過幾日沒有人承認，那名中將就會開始逐一肅清看不順眼的人，若是真的發生或許會殃及許多無辜的士兵。

以剛才那名軍官的模樣來看，他似乎還未查出臥底的真實身分，萊爾心想，但若以正常觀點來看，他是在近期才加入軍營，還是以戰俘身分回歸，若要懷疑起來，他的嫌疑比起其他人更大得多。

「萊爾，你沒事吧？」漢斯的手掌輕輕搭在萊爾的肩膀上，年輕男人的身子震了一下受到驚嚇，這時他才發現自己的額角以及後背都被冷汗所浸濕。

他以手背擦去額頭上即將滴落的汗水，試著穩住顫抖的聲音，「漢斯，中將剛剛是真的想要胡亂開槍？」年輕男人讓外人誤以為自己僅是因為瓦爾特又發狂而緊張。

「如果他想要，他是會這麼做的，中將根本沒有把下面的人看在眼裡，若是有人叛國的消息傳出去，他也會連帶受到影響。」對漢斯來說，他早已習慣這一切的不合理。

************

他原先擔憂瓦爾特會在今晚找他，他無法保證自己能夠不露出馬腳，他只是個士兵而不是個演員，就算只是一點情緒或表情變化或許都會出賣他，還好直到熄燈後都沒有接收到任何消息，萊爾才逐漸放鬆。

睡眠原本是僅次於和雷蒙德長官碰面以外最愉快的時段，現在卻成為他的夢魘，萊爾自從潛入敵營後開始出現睡眠障礙，難以輕易入睡，他的狀況日漸嚴重。

他能夠聽見房內其他士兵漸沉的呼吸聲，時間一分一秒的過去，就算他閉上雙眼也能夠感覺到大腦在不斷運作，胸口的激烈起伏肉眼可見，他真的想雷蒙德，想念他的長官。

回想起最初，他就像其他人崇拜上級長官一般看著雷蒙德，那時對方還只是中校，那名男人沉默寡言，一絲不苟，也從未見他向上級奉承，卻因為他總能在關鍵的時刻做出最佳判斷，建立許多功績，獲得的勳章迅速累積讓他爬上現在的位置。

萊爾不自覺的將目光投向這名軍官，對方身高在軍隊中屬於突出的那一類人，就算隔著軍服他認為這名軍官脫下衣物身下也會是鍛鍊過的身材，以雷蒙德對自己嚴謹的態度，以及訓練時那不一般的身手，肯定與他內心所想像的模樣相差不遠，每當望著雷蒙德他忍不住試想自己臣服於對方的景色。

因為萊爾混血的身份，總會有人出言諷刺、挑釁，平時他能夠忍耐，但那一次對方污辱他的父母，年輕士兵一瞬間感覺到失去理智，他衝上前和對方扭打，直到其他同袍將他們兩個分開。

這場騷動也使得萊爾被叫進雷蒙德的辦公室，就算是在他所暗戀的對象面前，他仍露出一副桀驁不馴的態度，他不認為自己有錯。

雷蒙德並沒有逼他認錯，也沒有給予他懲罰，他坐在辦公桌的前面，那雙湖綠色的雙眸僅是盯著萊爾，年輕士兵不曉得自己的眼神該看往何處，只要和他的長官對視心臟的跳動便會變得激烈，他的呼吸逐漸沉重，難以平復。

「萊爾，你在緊張什麼。」雷蒙德打破沉默，低沉的嗓音難以分辨他的情緒。

萊爾吞嚥著唾液，「抱歉，長官。」他不曉得該如何解釋自己目前的狀況，脫口而出卻是道歉。

「如果是為了擅自私下打鬥而抱歉，你是應該道歉，若是為了對方侮辱你的身份而道歉，那我並不認為你需要。」雷蒙德平靜的說著，看著眼前的男人似乎冷靜了不少。

「難道您對我的身份沒有偏見？」萊爾驚訝的睜大雙眼注視著對方，就算人們往往不說出口，但從他們的眼神萊爾也能感覺到那股不友善的視線，只有雷蒙德從未有過，他驚覺自己喜歡上對方的潛在原因。

雷蒙德笑了，他將軍帽拿下放在桌面，手掌輕撥弄著髮絲，「只要你知道自己效忠於哪裡，那我又何須對你帶有偏見？你選擇了我們這一半的血液。」

「長官，您相信我？」萊爾不禁懷疑。

「我從你的眼神中看得出堅定與忠誠。」

「我喜歡您，長官。」脫口而出的瞬間萊爾才驚覺自己說了什麼。

「什麼？」雷蒙德掩不住的錯愕，讓萊爾起身想逃跑，他到底在想什麼，這時代不允許這種關係存在，他甚至無法得知長官是否有伴侶，這簡直是最爛的告白方式。

************

那時候雷蒙德的表情他至今仍忘不掉，萊爾嘴角微微勾起，想當然的在告白之後被那名軍官所婉拒，真正建立關係則是在幾個月後。

長官總是能帶給他平靜，萊爾逐漸覺得眼皮沉重睡意襲來，不管明天將會如何，他也會繼續努力，努力爭取再見到雷蒙德的未來。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

接續幾日的時間瓦爾特都未見過萊爾，年輕士兵查覺身旁的同袍一個接著一個受到約談，身上或多或少出現傷痕。

在隨時有可能爆發戰事的時間點傷害自己下面的人，瓦爾特的舉動令人難以接受，但沒有人敢站出來出聲面對，他們僅會在暗地講訴自己的遭遇。

「萊爾，輪到我們了。」幾日過後男人回到了寢室，漢斯臉色鐵青的告知他，對方的唇瓣近乎發紫，狀況看起來十分的不妙。

或許正因過去他曾單獨承受瓦爾特所給予的創傷，漢斯在無意之間對此充滿著恐懼，本應當感到緊張的萊爾反而情緒平靜，他輕握住對方的肩，壓低了嗓音，「漢斯，如果瓦爾特中將太過分，還有我在。」

漢斯仍能感覺到自己身體微微顫抖著，就算萊爾安慰他，也不足以削減他的緊張，畢竟他心裡知道，沒有人會在生命受到威脅的緊要關頭伸出援手，就算真的有，但對象是瓦爾特，他們又該如何反抗。

想想萊爾的年紀比他還要小，卻自行面對那名軍官多次的凌辱，他在這期間卻躲在對方身後沾沾自喜不用面對危險，漢斯深呼吸後將情緒藏起，「走吧，不管如何總得面對。」

萊爾其實一直有個不好的預感，但他不敢和對方說，直到漢斯先走出房後，他從自己的床位底下拿了一樣東西默默藏在衣服內側。

「萊爾，忘了什麼嗎？」漢斯看他緩慢走出後詢問。

萊爾笑著回應對方，「不，沒什麼，遲到瓦爾特中將會發怒的，走吧。」

************

原以為這次或許也與過去不會有太大的差別，但萊爾錯了，瓦爾特將兩人帶進了地下室，斑駁的牆面上頭有著暗色污漬，他們不敢多想，牆上嵌入了黑色手銬，此外還擺放著各式刑具，光看便能讓人倒抽一口氣。

「我到目前已經審問數十人，每一個都說自己不知情，耐心是會消磨殆盡的，你們兩個如果知道些什麼最好直接說出來，省得浪費彼此的時間。」瓦爾特拿起桌面的黑色皮革手套戴上，目光落在那些鞭子上頭，有短鞭、長鞭、散鞭，各式各樣。

就在萊爾打算開口之前，漢斯站在他的身前，偷偷朝身後做出了手勢，示意年輕士兵不要衝動，接著對著中將行禮，皮靴頓地發出清亮的聲響，「長官，我們沒有做出任何出賣國家的事情，也並不曉得是誰做出這樣令人髮指的行為。」

「喔？你的名字叫作漢斯對吧，如果我沒記錯，你嘴上倒是回答得挺快，但我有說讓你報告嗎？」瓦爾特眼色沉下，身子貼近男人，揮起拳直接朝著毫無防備的漢斯揍去，衝擊讓他腳步不穩退了幾步，萊爾伸手撐住對方才沒倒下。

他就是如此不合理的對待自己的下屬，從他的反應來看，瓦爾特急了，他急著想要找人承認，並且付出代價。

臉上受到一記重拳，漢斯感覺到面頰似乎紅腫，或許隔天會有瘀傷，但他穩住身子，以眼神讓萊爾將他放開，不管如何這次他不會再躲在萊爾的身後。

「把上衣脫掉，漢斯。」瓦爾特命令著。

男人依照指示將上身的軍綠上衣脫去，露出白皙的皮膚，漢斯並沒有什麼肌肉，他的身材精瘦，若真要評估，其實屬於較不適合近戰的類型，他更適合操作槍械，或者作為後勤支援。

他的雙手被銬在牆上，無法動彈，但漢斯也毫無反抗意志，僅是一昧順從瓦爾特的命令，不管此時此刻他順從或是反抗，都無法逃脫，但至少能夠幫萊爾消耗一點對方的體力。

「萊爾，你看著，看著你的同袍，只要我想，你們就只是我手下的棋子，不需要任何自我意識，你們再想想究竟知不知道有誰行為舉止可疑，需要拿出來討論。」瓦爾特拿起一根長鞭，他揮起手的一瞬間，鞭子抽在漢斯的胸口，皮膚瞬間劃破，一道紅痕清晰可見。

「啊、我不知道，長官。」漢斯的聲音嘶啞，疼痛讓他咬牙，卻難以忍受鞭子所造成的撕裂，他感覺到自己的皮與肉分離。

「長官我們真的不知道，漢斯他什麼也沒做。」萊爾也在下一秒和瓦爾特解釋。

那男人就像是猛獸一般，根本聽不進他們的否認，僅是享受施虐所帶來的快感以及逼自己的下屬對他順從，「萊爾，好孩子，你看著就好。」瓦爾特回頭對著年輕士兵露出咧嘴一笑，讓人不寒而慄。

他持續揮著手中的長鞭，漢斯的胸前被好幾道紅痕交錯，這只是單純的施虐，萊爾在一旁看得憤怒，他握緊拳頭，指尖都快刺穿自己的掌心。

瓦爾特不再提出問題，漢斯也閉上嘴僅是承受身上的疼痛，他覺得自己的意識越來越模糊，軍官並不打算讓他輕易的暈過去，揮舞長鞭的手停下了動作。

一桶冰冷的水從上而下淋在漢斯的頭上，水流過傷口帶來劇烈的疼痛，一瞬間他再次清醒，胸前的撕裂傷痛得發燙。

「看你是確實不知情，還是擅長忍耐。」瓦爾特冷哼一聲，指頭擰著對方胸前的肉粒，享受著男人的哀嚎。

萊爾趁著瓦爾特將全部的注意力放在漢斯身上時，屏住氣息，顫抖的手伸入自己衣物下方抽出暗藏的匕首，放低身子，踏著無聲的步伐緩緩靠近那名軍官。

就算現在根本不曉得雷蒙德那邊的狀況，但瓦爾特的行為讓他再也無法保持沉默，他必須率先將這個禍害斬除，就在他快接近前，他的第六感讓他將匕首藏回身上，果不其然那個男人回過頭來查看萊爾的狀況。

年輕士兵瞬間改變神情，他緩緩走向瓦爾特，手掌覆在對方臉頰，「長官，您最近都不再見我。」他知道面對著他的漢斯剛才注意到他手裡的匕首，但他的室友選擇沉默以對，並不打算向瓦爾特舉發萊爾的叛變行徑。

不知情的瓦爾特看著萊爾的眼神逐漸柔和，他伸手揉著男人挺翹的後臀，當著漢斯的面和萊爾調情，情慾蒙蔽了他的雙眼。

「你也會寂寞？」軍官靠著萊爾的身子，隔著下身的布料蹭著對方的腿間，他感覺到瓦爾特的戒心慢慢消逝，原先扶在對方腰間的手再次取出了匕首，那雙清澈藍色的雙眼閃過一絲陰影，他將刀鋒刺進對方的喉嚨，在對方回過神之前直接向一旁劃開，傷口瞬間噴濺著鮮紅血液，染紅了萊爾的眼前。

他看著瓦爾特打算以手捂住那道在脖子上的傷痕，鮮血卻不斷的流下，沾染在他的雙手，瓦爾特僅能發出悲鳴無法說話，沒有多久便雙腿一軟躺在地上一動也不動。

萊爾小心翼翼上前檢查他的呼吸與脈搏，確認過無生命跡象後，他從對方口袋取出手銬的鑰匙，一語不發走向完全愣在原地的漢斯，將禁錮他的手銬打開。

「萊爾？你？」漢斯驚訝的難以將單字組合成一段句子，萊爾也並不想解釋，他指著地下室的出口，要對方離開，男人雖然有許多疑問想要詢問，卻拿起了上衣往出口離去。

他看得出來萊爾暫時無法冷靜和他解釋。

當萊爾看著雙手沾滿的血液以及嗅到地下室空氣中彌漫的血腥氣味，他的雙手開始顫抖著，眼淚無預警的落下，他能感覺到一條生命在他手中流逝的瞬間，喉頭作噁著卻無法吐出任何東西。

這是他第一次使用槍枝以外的兵器殺人，原以為自己不會有什麼感覺，但事實確實衝擊著他，就算瓦爾特是死了也不足以為惜的人渣，但終究是一條人命，當下他腦中僅剩一片空白，殺意蔓延著他全身每一處，再一次回神，他的雙手已染上了鮮紅。

萊爾默默在角落坐了下來，將自己的身體蜷縮起，頭埋在雙膝之間，他厭惡戰爭，也厭惡這一切，瓦爾特死了，他過不久也會被抓，或許會經歷嚴刑拷打而不是輕易的死亡。

但至少瓦爾特死了，同袍也不必再害怕他，之後也會有新的人帶領這支部隊，取代瓦爾特，希望新的軍官不是個混帳。

萊爾和瓦爾特的屍體處在一室，他並不打算逃跑，僅是靜靜地坐在原地，直到聽見地下室的門再次發出刺耳尖銳的摩擦聲，他原以為是漢斯再次回來，他並沒有將頭抬起。

直到聽見熟悉的嗓音，「萊爾，回家了。」


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

夜間襲擊是雷蒙德所提出的計策，他們白天已讓軍隊在四周圍踏查，大致上找出了幾個出入口，萊爾繪製的配置圖上漏掉了這重要的資訊。

「我們各帶一隊士兵從這兩個防備較弱的點進攻，接著讓他們率先前往軍事要地，破壞或佔領看當下狀況而定，若能佔領不需要白白將那些資源毀去。」雷蒙德指著配置圖上所註記的位置，所有的士兵包括尚恩都認真聽著他的戰略。

「在最初進攻的時候盡量將騷動降低，直到闖入之後任你們開派對，趁敵軍入眠警備最低的時候殺他們一個措手不及，如果有什麼問題可以現在提出。」尚恩補充說明，眼神掃過所有下面的士兵。

每個人的表情都十分凝重，每一次前往戰場都是拿性命去搏鬥。

夜晚來臨時，軍營的四周瀰漫著一場大霧，視線變得比原先想像來得差，但他們依然照原訂計畫行動，雷蒙德帶領一隊人馬前往西出口，他在遠處拿著望遠鏡觀察敵軍的站哨士兵，人數並不多。

「狙擊槍，同時間發射，不允許讓他們有機會通報。」雷蒙德命令著，其餘士兵聽令後迅速的架起狙擊槍，瞄準好目標，看著長官的眼神就像是管弦樂團的演奏者看著指揮，當他手勢一落下，槍聲響起，敵軍的士兵就連思考如何受傷的時間都沒有就不支倒地。

士兵隨著雷蒙德身後行動，男人與尚恩討論戰術後決定先分開行動，等狀況穩定之後他的隊伍會與尚恩所帶領的另一隊會合，這時他便會脫隊。

直到敵軍發現突襲之後，雷蒙德與尚恩帶領的兩組人已包圍大部分的軍事要地，槍砲彈藥所放置的位置也率先被拿下，他們意外對方似乎缺少一名最重要的指揮，行動像盤散沙似的各自胡亂攻擊。

比想像中更輕鬆將反抗的敵軍處理完畢，雙手反綁聚集在一起，兩派軍隊所死傷的人數降至最低，雷蒙德隨意抓了一名士兵詢問，「你們的將領在哪？」

士兵錯愕的搖著頭，就算依他猜測瓦爾特中將或許又在審問新的一批士兵，但他不能出賣自己的國家，僅能保持緘默。

「我知道，瓦爾特中將死了，被你們的人所殺的。」離開地下室之後遭捕的漢斯平靜的回答雷蒙德，身旁他的同袍聽見將領死亡的消息也瞬間失去了戰意，結束了，他們會任憑對方所處置。

雷蒙德蹲下身子靠近那名說話的年輕人，「你說你們的將領是被我們的人殺害？是萊爾嗎？」他將聲音壓低，嗓音低沉卻十分急促。

「果然萊爾是你們派來的，他是個不錯的臥底，直到他出手之前我和他同寢室卻沒有懷疑過他，但那個傢伙似乎現在狀況不太好。」漢斯以同樣的音量回應雷蒙德。

男人雖然內心十分焦躁不安卻仍保持外表上的平靜，「地下室在哪裡，他有生命危險嗎？」

漢斯笑了，「他和一具屍體待在一起，但精神狀況似乎不太好，如果你想要見他，萊爾在前面那棟建築的地下室。」

身旁聽見一切的尚恩對著雷蒙德使了個眼色，讓他知道這裡的狀況他能處理妥當，男人點頭致意後朝著漢斯所指示的位置而去。

************

萊爾縮著身子，感覺到一陣耳鳴，他滿腦子不斷重複迴盪瓦爾特所做過的一切以及自己割開對方脖頸的畫面，那瞬間的手感依然存在，他崩潰的抱著頭，絲毫沒有注意到外頭早已引發的戰爭。

砲聲隆隆，他人在地下室並沒有注意，身旁的瓦爾特就像是放血一般就算死亡仍流出大量的血液，在他不注意的時候他的四周沾染著鮮血。

雷蒙德走進了地下室，推開那道生鏽的鐵門，映入眼簾的是那熟悉的淡金髮色，萊爾的身子縮起，他知道那年輕的士兵若是受到過大的刺激總是習慣這麼做，忍不住覺得有點心疼。

年長的男人緩緩走近他的身旁，注意到一旁已無生命跡象的軍官，對方骯髒的血液沾上了萊爾，男人對著身下的士兵低聲喊著，「萊爾，回家了。」

聽見他的聲音之後，萊爾就像是回過神一般緩緩抬起頭，看見他的長官從高處俯視著他，那雙湛藍的眸色再次恢復了光輝，「長官，雷蒙德長官，我終於可以回到您身邊了嗎？」

雷蒙德脫下自己身上的夾克，蓋在萊爾的肩膀，寬厚的手掌揉著對方的燦金頭髮，「你該換回我們的軍服而不需要再穿這身屬於對方的制服。」

「是的，長官。」萊爾將自己的上衣脫去，直接套上雷蒙德所給予他的夾克，衣服上仍留有餘溫，以及淡淡屬於對方的木質氣味，他感覺自己像是被長官所擁抱，如果這是夢境希望這輩子都不需要醒過來。

看著萊爾的模樣逐漸鎮定之後，雷蒙德也感到放心許多，卻沒想過這只是暫時的，這段噩夢跟隨著萊爾往後好一段時間。

「外面的情況已經由我們的軍隊所掌控，多虧你提供的軍事位置，我們才得以一舉將各處佔領，讓敵軍難以反抗，更不用提他們的將領，無法領導這群士兵。」雷蒙德將情況和萊爾簡單說明，年輕士兵靜靜聽著，卻沒有太大的情緒波動。

雷蒙德並沒有和他問起其他的事情，他知道現在並不是時候，他們未來能夠相處更多的時間，沒有必要急著逼問，更何況他也擔心萊爾的心理狀況。

男人對他伸出手，那雙湛藍雙眼含著水光看著那隻手，若是我往下沉，你總會將我抓住，長官，萊爾心想，你或許會和我一起沉進深不見底的陰暗，但我相信你會帶我回到岸上，他伸出手抓握住雷蒙德，對方有力的將他的身子帶起，兩人四目相交的那時，他的長官率先將他拉近，兩人的距離近得能夠感覺到彼此的呼吸。

雷蒙德看著萊爾，拇指輕抹過那片薄唇，淺淺露出了溫柔的微笑，就在年輕士兵還沉浸在長官的笑容中難以自拔時，年長的男人將唇瓣貼上萊爾的，舌頭舔開他的嘴，深入口腔內汲取這段時間所錯失的一切。

萊爾能感覺到雷蒙德的霸道，亦能從唇舌交纏中嚐出溫柔，他的下身隔著褲檔磨蹭著對方，感覺到許久未有的那種強烈慾望熊熊燃起，但就在他想進一步的同時，臀上卻得到重重的摑打，他錯愕的抬頭望著長官那雙湖綠色的雙眸試圖得到解釋。

「尚恩還在外頭等我們一起回去。」雷蒙德將微亂的髮絲撥起轉過身往門邊走去，萊爾能從對方的嗓音中聽出一絲紊亂的呼吸，他的長官也同樣燃起了情慾，這讓年輕士兵感到有點開心。

「我們回去吧，長官。」萊爾跟在雷蒙德的身後隨著他的步伐離開了這陰暗濕黏的地下室，外頭的風吹拂在他的臉上，原先的那片大霧也逐漸散去，明亮皎潔的月光照射在他們身上，有了雷蒙德在身邊這一切平凡都變得不平凡。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

或許他們都早已想過這件事，但實際要面對時卻仍有所難度，萊爾知道他的身上多了好幾處不屬於雷蒙德的痕跡，這讓他內心多了一道坎。

「將衣服脫下來。」雷蒙德必須親眼審視萊爾的狀況，但對方卻遲遲不願，這讓他僅能以命令的口吻要求他的服從者，湖綠色的雙眼注視著手中的錶，時間一分一秒的流逝，面前的年輕人雖有遲疑最後依然順從將身上的布料褪除。

深淺不一的疤痕遍及他的胸口以及背部，腿側也有幾處菸所燙出的痕跡，萊爾低著頭望向地面，毫無勇氣面對他的支配者，內心長久下來累積的焦慮不安就快要爆發。

雷蒙德究竟會用什麼樣的心態去看待他的傷痕，他不清楚。

年長的男人以手指輕撫過那道道痕跡，除了他親手造成的以外，新的疤痕都來自其他人，他由萊爾的背撫向臀，再延伸進大腿內側，每一處被雷蒙德所觸碰的部位傷口雖早已癒合卻像是燃燒似的發燙，他溫柔的指腹像是在安慰他一般揉著腿上的菸疤。

「萊爾，你擔心我因為這些傷痕而嫌棄你？還是你不信任我。」雷蒙德站在萊爾的身後，扯起他的皮革項圈，將萊爾的視線帶向自己，「對我來說，你還活著就已經足夠了，你受了多少委屈與折磨我不需要你和我說，我也看得見。」

萊爾的身體微顫，雷蒙德接受他身上的一切醜陋，「長官，我很抱歉，對我來說那些傷痕再也無法消除，我沒辦法臆測您的想法，所以我選擇逃避。」那雙清澈明亮的雙眼微微眼角泛紅，他並不如外表看起來堅強，但在雷蒙德面前並不需要假裝自己，他可以示弱。

「太傻了。」他舉起手輕輕拍打著年輕男人的面頰，萊爾閉起了眼沉浸於雷蒙德的觸碰，柔軟的布料蒙上他的眼，是領帶，視線雖被奪去，但他並無不安，「不管你發生了什麼，你依然屬於我，萊爾，我佔有你。」男人的聲音距離他的耳邊很近，氣息拍打在他的耳朵，麻癢竄升至大腦。

男人含著他的耳垂，親吻他的臉頰，最後貼上那對薄唇，唇舌與唇瓣之間交互吸允，原先緩慢，卻逐漸難以抗拒，他們就像是觸動了開關渴求著彼此，激烈的動作不再帶有保留，牙齒劃開了雷蒙德的唇，萊爾舔舐著受傷流血的傷口，吞嚥屬於對方的血液，讓鮮血進入體內化為他的一部分。

一個瞬間萊爾被放倒在床緣，雙眼被領帶遮蔽視線他並不曉得發生了什麼，熟悉的姿勢讓他不自覺將臀部抬高，他能感覺到手掌揉捏著他的兩片臀瓣，「因為你的懷疑，我得給你一點小小的懲罰，但因為你臥底優秀的表現以及活著回來見我，萊爾，你也會得到應有的獎勵。」寬厚的手掌輕輕搧在那白皙的臀瓣上給予警告。

雷蒙德的手緩緩舉高，再大力的摑打在那毫無防備的臀上，發出清脆的拍打聲，萊爾毫無顧忌地讓自己發出滿是情慾的呻吟，「第一下，你知道自己為什麼而挨打？」

「長官、嗚，我對您完全信任，我只是對自己缺乏足夠的自信，抱歉。」萊爾雙手抓皺了床單，咬牙忍受著雷蒙德持續落下的巴掌，說實在並不疼痛，但帶著羞恥而讓他下身忍不住開始起了生理反應。

「萊爾，你很優秀，而我僅有你這一名服從者，若是你無法回來，我今後也不會再有下一個。」雷蒙德將拍打落在他的股間以及大腿根部，白皙的皮膚泛起紅潤的痕跡，被暈染成淡淡粉色，萊爾的聲音夾雜著疼痛與快感。

雷蒙德停下手上的動作，彎低身子趴伏在萊爾的身上，從上而下吻著他的身體，吻著瓦爾特在他身上所留下的醜陋傷疤，原先就算癒合了仍帶著莫名疼痛的傷口逐漸感覺不到痛楚，最後吻停留在他發燙紅腫的臀上。

抓握住臀瓣的雙手將它向兩側掰開，臀穴微微收縮顫抖著，雷蒙德的鼻息拍打在他的皮膚上，沒有多久萊爾感覺自己的穴口迎來一股黏膩與濕潤，他的長官正用舌頭舔弄著他，舌尖在皺摺上繪出每一道痕跡，柔軟的舌頭頂開了他的窄穴，伸入他的甬道擴張吸吐著。

萊爾握住床單的雙手忍不住施力，他的喘息與呻吟從未停過，柔軟的舌頭不斷舔舐著穴口周圍皺褶，神經叢受到刺激讓他的穴口收縮渴望得到更多的撫慰。

他感覺到舌頭從他體內退出，取而代之的是粗糙的手指，濕滑冰冷的潤滑劑隨著指頭挺進的動作沾染了他的腸壁，雷蒙德熟稔的幫他擴張，直到三指能夠同時在對方體內順暢進出後，他對著年輕士兵的臀輕拍了兩下，「坐起來，萊爾。」雷蒙德命令著。

扶著床緣的手緩緩撐起自己的身子，萊爾在未得到允許之前不敢將眼前的領帶摘下，他小心翼翼靠著觸覺讓自己坐正在床邊，並等待著下一道指令。

一雙有力的手捧著他的臀，一舉將他抱在胸前，萊爾雙腿離地有些緊張卻反應極快夾住雷蒙德的腰，男人下身的長褲早已解開露出硬挺的性器抵著年輕士兵擴張後滴著潤滑液的臀穴。

他放輕動作將萊爾的重心向下，讓自己的陰莖一點一點進入對方的體內，直到全部沒入，雷蒙德看著萊爾的雙手環在他的脖頸處，雙腿夾著他的腰，他靠向對方的耳邊，「你會喜歡這個獎勵的，萊爾。」，嗓音低沉帶有磁性光聲音就足以讓年輕男人感到興奮不已，但這還僅是前奏。

雷蒙德將萊爾的背貼向一旁的混凝土牆，確認他呈現的角度後開始挺動著自己的下身，陰莖不斷挺進萊爾的甬道深處，每當年長軍官將他的臀部放下，性器向上頂弄，總能撞擊到他最為敏感的那處，細碎淫靡的呻吟難以克制的從嘴角流溢，「長官、只有您的，我只需要您所給予的一切……」

綁在眼上的領帶隨著激烈的活塞運動刺激下逐漸鬆開，掉落在一旁的地毯上，萊爾睜開了雙眼，發現雷蒙德依然穿著軍官制服僅將褲頭解開便將他抱起來操弄，他的長官記得他所喜好的方式，這是個意外的驚喜。

萊爾的性器硬得快要抵到他自己的腹部，他的囊袋因下身不斷被激烈抽插撞擊而晃動著，雙手抓皺了雷蒙德的上衣，若沒有衣物或許他會在對方的背上留下指甲刻痕，捧著臀瓣的手重重施力揉捏著，剛才被拍打紅腫的臀肉帶著刺痛，他覺得自己就快要到了極限，無法繼續忍耐。

「萊爾，等等，等我說好。」雷蒙德就像是察覺到萊爾的狀態，邊大力加快速度抽插著他的臀穴，一邊下著指令，年輕男人覺得自己的下身硬得彷彿下一秒便能達到高潮，卻仍以意志力壓抑著自己，好幾次男人輾壓他的前列腺時他僅能發出快要哭出來的喘息與呻吟。

直到雷蒙德再次狠狠捏著他的臀肉，同時將他的身體放下挺起腰頂著他的體內時，低沉的嗓音給予他指示，萊爾在那一瞬間與長官同時達到了高潮，年長男人發出沉重呼吸以及淺淺嘆息，待到兩人緩過那股餘韻之後他將萊爾抱至床緣邊放下。

雷蒙德伸手輕輕捏著那張似乎成熟些許的臉龐，「你永遠只屬於我一個人，而我也屬於你，萊爾。」年輕男人回想起自己曾經問過他的長官對方屬於誰，那時他並沒有正面給予他回應，此刻，他清楚的知道雷蒙德也同樣屬於他。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

漆黑昏暗的地下室，透著微弱的橙黃燈光，不時一閃一滅，萊爾推開那生鏽的金屬大門，牆面上滿是汙痕，他清楚知道那深褐色的痕跡是什麼。

年輕士兵一邊走著一邊看見關押戰犯與俘虜的牢房，那些房內雖沒有任何人但他卻能感覺到各種目光注視著他，不自覺的加快了腳步，徘徊於陰暗濕滑的通道卻找不到出口。

直到走向廊道最末端的那間牢房時，他看見一名金髮的男人背對著他站著，萊爾帶著警覺緩速接近對方，壓低聲音詢問，「請問我該如何離開這裡？你知道嗎？」

金髮男人並無回應，僅是發出了尖銳刺耳的喊叫，萊爾發現對方手裡握著熟悉的匕首，就算他朝後退了一步卻仍在下一秒被握住手腕，對方面向他的時候他先是睜大了雙眼，接著低沉喊了一聲，「瓦爾特中將？」

瓦爾特並沒有回應他，僅是握著他的手將匕首放到他的掌心之中，接著抓握住的力道變得難以控制，就算萊爾嘴裡喊著住手卻無法阻止對方，那把匕首被帶向金髮男人脆弱的喉嚨，瓦爾特對著他笑了，那個笑容扭曲得讓人不寒而慄，半晌，尖銳的刀鋒刺進了他的喉嚨，向一旁劃開。

那畫面再次重現，他的雙眼染上了鮮血，萊爾嘴裡不斷喊著，「住手！」直到他感覺自己的肩膀不斷被人晃動，他聽見熟悉的嗓音喊著他的名字，帶有溫度的手握住他的臂膀。

萊爾從夢裡醒過來之後看著那對湖綠色的雙眼，眼神中滿是擔憂，雷蒙德將年輕男人扶起，對方的背已被汗水所浸濕，他的手輕輕撫著那淡金色的髮絲，「你剛剛喊得很大聲。」

男人頓了兩秒才意識到剛才的一切都是夢境，現在他已經離開了那裡，並且還有雷蒙德在他的身邊，最糟糕的應該已過去了，「抱歉，吵到您了長官。」萊爾低聲道歉。

「又夢到在那裡的事情？」雷蒙德小心的詢問，「從你不斷在睡夢中喊的單字我所推測的。」

「對，是我親手殺了瓦爾特，我夢到他抓著我的手割開了自己的喉嚨，夢裡的那人露出了詭異的微笑，讓人不寒而慄。」萊爾試著大口呼吸，就像是缺氧似的模樣，接著說「對方的鮮血就在我的刀子陷進他脖頸時噴濺而出，熱燙的血液染紅了我的雙眼，那血腥的氣味再也無法離去，我只要閉上眼睛就能回想起那時的景象。」萊爾的雙手忍不住顫動著，他從未想過刀刃帶走對方的生命會留下難以抹去的記憶，和槍砲所帶來的感覺完全不同。

「我們是軍人，萊爾，在戰場上的所有人都想要活下去，今日若不是你殺了對方，隔日會換成他來奪取你的性命，你帶走了一條性命，卻拯救了無數國人，戰爭終將會結束。」雷蒙德握著對方顫抖的雙手，他能明白萊爾內心的感受。

「我也絕非聖人，我踏著多少人的屍體走上現在的軍階，但我尊重每一個和我交手過的軍人，他們也和我們一樣為了捍衛自己的家園而戰。」

萊爾聲音小得就像是在喃喃自語，僅讓雷蒙德聽見，「這一次潛入敵軍，他們的軍人也和我們一樣都是人，我們沒有什麼不同，長官，在我待在那裡的時候，同袍對待我就像是自己人。」

「並沒有什麼不同，萊爾，就只是為了擴大勢力亦或者獲取資源，戰爭從古至今從未間斷，每一個國家都經歷著，未來或許穩定戰事之後，也能夠迎來和平。」

「若是將來再也沒有戰爭，和平的世界會是如何呢，我們也能夠過著平凡的人生，和自己所愛的人廝守一生？」萊爾不禁詢問。

「會有這麼一天的，天終將亮起，萊爾。」他落下一個溫柔的親吻在對方的額頭上。

Fin


	11. 前傳(一)

前傳一

秋天的風吹過那紅棕色的短髮，有著微微涼意，一台又一台迷彩塗裝的車載來了新入伍的士兵，年輕的青年們眼神中充滿了光輝，希望自己能在戰場上帶來貢獻。

「又有一批新的士兵要訓練。」尚恩隔著窗看著那些沒上過戰場的年輕人各個稚嫩的氣息忍不住嘆了一口氣，他負責帶領軍隊的士兵進行體能訓練，接下來看來又得花時間鍛鍊他們，光想像這名軍官就再次嘆氣。

雷蒙德僅是微微抬起頭看了尚恩一眼，無奈的對他搖著頭，又再次沉浸在手中的書本內，從軍以來若有閒暇時間他總是讓自己埋進書堆，總覺得這樣能夠讓自己暫時遠離槍砲、戰場，心靈得以平靜。

一名燦金髮色的年輕人在一群士兵之中顯得顯眼，他抬起頭望著軍營四周，這裡的一切對他來說都是未知的考驗，但既然他已選擇效忠國家，那麼就應當好好努力，他默默在內心對自己喊話。

殊不知進入軍營之後他會在這裡遇見想要廝守一輩子的對象，而在這之前萊爾從未想過自己會在支配與服從的關係中成為一名服從者。  
**********

第一次見到雷蒙德，萊爾對他的印象或許只有一板一眼的嚴肅軍官，那時雷蒙德二十九歲已是中校，對同年齡的人來說，他的軍階攀升十分迅速，而這時年輕的士兵萊爾才剛過完二十歲的生日。

軍官在集合時僅是簡短告知新兵該注意的軍紀，並沒有佔用太多時間，回想起當時他的每一句話都充滿著絕對性，讓人不敢去違抗指令，雷蒙德就是擁有天生的支配氣場。

在無意識到的情況下，萊爾後知後覺發現自己的目光總是追逐著那名年長軍官，就算他們並沒有過多的互動與接觸，他知道自己僅是單方面的仰慕以及欣賞。

在這樣的時代以及環境下，萊爾不可能向任何人透露自己的性向，過去光是混血的身份就為他招惹到許多歧視以及不友善的對待。

如今，他甚至不曉得雷蒙德長官是否能接受男性，並且就算他能夠接受男性也未必會喜歡上他，感情的事情本來就是無法勉強，自己真正的心情也得隱匿在心中。

但事情並沒有因此而停滯，在幾個月後萊爾與一個混帳的爭執導致自己成功單獨與雷蒙德共處辦公室，年長男人的信任使他顧不得所有的考量。

那一句，「我喜歡您，長官。」懸在寂靜的空中。

每一次當他想起自己衝動和雷蒙德告白的場景，連自己也難以接受，他從未想過這句話會如此容易脫口而出，那也是萊爾第一次和喜歡的人告白，卻以失敗收場。

雷蒙德的錯愕完全毫無保留的反應在眉眼之間，他根本沒想過面前的年輕人對他保持這樣的想法，起初他確實對萊爾沒有特別的情感，在他鄭重的拒絕後，年輕士兵並沒有表現出失落，燦爛奪目的笑容卻反而讓他印象深刻。

年長軍官逐漸會在人群中尋找那名金髮士兵，在尚恩帶隊晨跑的同時，雷蒙德放下了手中的書本，走向窗邊，手掌撫過自己深棕色的頭髮將它向上梳整，那雙湖綠色的眼眸靜靜注視著跨著步伐奔跑的年輕人，腦中浮現那一日萊爾對他的告白，不苟言笑的男人難得揚起了嘴角。


	12. 前傳(二)

前傳二

萊爾的告白是如此的直白，卻讓那名軍官感到深刻，雷蒙德並不是第一次被人告白，但如此純粹的感覺或許是第一次。

直到他想起自己對於愛情的定義與模式，不禁沉下了眸色，雷蒙德是一名Dom，他擁有支配慾望，對於伴侶的掌控以及性方面的喜好並不是常人所能接受。

那名年輕的士兵或許僅想要甜蜜且一般的依戀關係，雷蒙德的腦中如此想著，他並不想強求對方接受他的喜好，也並不想因此讓那份純粹變質。

當雷蒙德開始注意萊爾後，金髮士兵確實有些特質讓他感到欣賞。

身為一名混血的士兵並不畏懼他人眼光，他仍舊將自己的目標放遠在對國家有所貢獻，對於尚恩所給予的訓練課程，那名士兵除了操練時間以外，有時也會在休息時間自主鍛鍊。

他認真、堅持，並不是想要在任何人眼中留下好印象，僅是為了自己，這樣的對象若是成為了他的Sub，肯定也並不會乖巧順從，或許也會帶有自我堅持，這對他來說是十分新鮮的感受。

但雷蒙德也僅是在內心中想過，在所有人面前他依然表現得毫無情緒波動，隱藏著自己所有的想法，讓萊爾自行退回兩人應有的距離。

軍營裡面發生同性關係對萊爾來說太過於危險，若是可以的話，他會盡自己所能讓這名對他有好感的士兵待在安全的地方，而不是他的身邊。

就算最後兩人依然因為彼此之間的牽引難以抗拒，選擇了一條最為艱難的道路。

******

雷蒙德與萊爾之間的距離究竟是如何縮短，或許該回溯到他們一起面對的那場戰役。

身為新進士兵的萊爾在幾個月後便被派去北方戰場討伐向他們進攻的敵軍，當時帶領部隊的軍官則是身為中校的雷蒙德，他率領著士兵們待在壕溝內備戰，另一批空軍部隊則負責空中上的對峙。

萊爾持著手中的步槍手微微顫抖著，這是他第一次步入戰場，也可能成為最後一次，他吞嚥著唾液感覺到自己那難以忽視的心跳聲。

忽然之間一個低沉的嗓音在他耳邊響起，溫暖的手掌覆在那顫動著的臂膀上頭，「冷靜點士兵，空軍已率先行動，我們在這裡駐守著，等待消息回報，留著點體力若是敵軍攻過來我們將守住戰壕並且率領另一批軍隊從對方身後包圍削弱他們的戰力，這是一場消耗戰，如同我在出發前和你們所提過的戰術，還記得嗎？」

金髮士兵點著頭，深深吸了一口氣，在雷蒙德身邊就算身於戰場他卻感到自己逐漸平靜下來，方才顫抖著的手已穩住槍枝，「我明白，謝謝您的提醒長官。」

而這提醒其實對平時鮮少與人多說話的雷蒙德來說格外難得，他卻願意給予萊爾情緒上的安撫。

「我並沒有為你做什麼，或許你讓我回想起第一次踏上戰場的自己，相信我，也相信你的戰友們。」雷蒙德輕勾起唇角，對萊爾露出了淺笑，「我會將你們全部一起帶回去的。」


	13. 前傳(三)

前傳三

在戰壕內他們聽見遠方似乎開始有了動靜。

「長官，根據先行偵查部隊傳回來的消息指出，敵軍已有所行動朝向我們所在地進攻。」一名傳令兵將訊息交與雷蒙德，所有人在軍官的手勢之下瞬間進入了備戰狀態。

「敵軍確實勇敢，在這樣的狀態下打破僵局，直接從正面打算削弱我們的彈藥庫存。」雷蒙德確認著士兵們的狀態以及給予指示。

萊爾明白自己選擇了從軍，這一刻是無法逃避的，他聽從長官的指示收緊了握著步槍的手，湛藍雙眼望著遠處敵軍即將到來的方位。

在事情發生的那瞬間萊爾的耳朵除了砲聲隆隆以外難以聽見其他聲響，槍砲不停從他的頭頂上略過，他則是在一個深呼吸過後開始瞄準朝他們迎面而來的敵軍開槍。

子彈從槍管迸射而出，他身邊的士兵也隨著指令射擊，這與訓練時射穿毫無生命的靶紙完全不同，他能夠感覺到性命在他的手中逐一隕落，而他的內心有一部分也跟著受到傷害，萊爾並不懦弱，卻是對於生命有著尊重。

強勁的吶喊與無力的哀嚎，開始夾雜於槍彈射擊之間，第一階段的戰事也隨著人數差距拉開了敵我的距離，敵軍的先遣部隊已殲滅，精神緊繃許久的萊爾這時直接軟坐在地。

雷蒙德查看了損耗，以及士兵們的傷況，同樣派了一隊人馬將繞至敵軍壕溝後方，採以奇襲，其他剩餘士兵則繼續在此駐守，防範敵軍第二次的進攻。

「我們是軍人，若非心理病態，沒有人會喜歡殺戮，但身為軍人的我們不得不這麼做。」雷蒙德坐至萊爾的身旁，注意到對方仍未完全鎮定的神情，他遞出了銀白色的水壺，「冷靜點。」

萊爾回頭看著雷蒙德，有這麼一秒他覺得自己的眼睛與鼻子帶有酸意，而他忍住情緒接過了長官的水壺，旋開上蓋喝了一口，這時才意識到喉頭早已乾得疼痛，甘甜的水則滋潤了他。

待在戰場上的時間似乎比起往常過得更漫長，年輕的士兵不禁回頭看著正和其他軍官討論戰術的雷蒙德，穿著一身筆挺軍服的男人有著俊俏的臉龐，側身站著，手隨興插在腰間上的模樣意外的性感，回過神的萊爾不禁發現自己仍將目光追逐在自己的長官身上，就算先前告白已被拒絕，卻難以讓他放棄。

但他已在自己的心中想過，不再會做出任何踰矩的舉動造成雷蒙德的困擾，每一次腦海迴盪自己說出喜歡對方之後男人所露出的疑惑神情都令他有些心痛，若時間再次重來，他或許會選擇靜靜保持距離，而不是莽撞的告白。

只要雷蒙德什麼都不知道，那他也能夠繼續假裝自己並沒有動情。

******

第二波的攻擊在幾日內來到，偵察部隊也已回報敵軍的陣營受到空軍以及陸軍奇襲後北方駐紮營地將被攻破，這次攻過來的會是最後一批戰力，擊潰對方之後，他們將能以勝利之姿回到自己的軍營。

「士兵們，讓我們一同贏得這場戰爭。」雷蒙德激勵著身心靈狀況早疲憊不堪的所有士兵，稍早之前傳令兵所帶來的消息確實讓所有人內心十分振奮，只要再撐過這一次的攻擊，所有人便能夠暫時脫離戰場。

「是的，長官。」整齊劃一的喊聲提振了軍心，有了第一次的經驗，第二波的進攻來臨時，所有的士兵眼神中早已不再迷惘，他們僅有一個共同目標，一起回到自己所屬的國家。

但對敵軍來說，這是最後的機會了，因為毫無退路，所以僅能用生命去削弱對方的兵力，比起前一次的進攻，這一次的炮火以及攻擊更為猛烈。

萊爾不斷的射擊以及裝填子彈，他能感覺到敵軍與我軍之間的距離正在縮短，緊張的情緒使得口內一陣乾澀與舌尖麻痺，他舔了舔自己的唇瓣，睜大那雙湛藍色的雙眼絲毫不敢輕易眨眼。

忽然之間，他從劇烈的砲聲中依稀聽見雷蒙德喊著他的名字，「萊爾！」，他看著自己中彈染血的腹部，不禁意識到發生了什麼，鮮紅的血液不斷從槍孔流出，伴隨著強烈的暈眩感。

原來受到槍傷是這樣的感覺嗎？他腦內迴盪著這句話。

就在意識消逝之前，即將模糊的雙眼看見雷蒙德一邊對著敵軍開槍卻朝著他而來，有力的一雙手撐住那無力的身軀，耳邊不斷聽見對方喊著，「醫療兵！」

就算死亡離得如此近，萊爾依然忍不住笑了出來，若是自己還能有力氣開口說話，此時他只想叫雷蒙德將他放手，他並不希望下一個倒下的會是自己的長官。

沉重的眼皮卻讓萊爾僅能任憑自己的意識被抽離，他不曉得後來這場戰爭究竟是如何結束，直到他再次清醒，眨動著睫毛，讓痠疼的雙眼能夠看清楚這個世界，他活下來了。

萊爾的傷口已被包紮，腹部的繃帶卻仍染上一抹暗紅，疼痛讓那名金髮士兵難以起身，他僅能回頭查看四周狀況，發現自己的身邊還躺著一群受傷的戰友們。

「你醒了，傷口沒有受到感染已經很幸運了，之後休息一段時間等傷口癒合再回歸部隊。」雷蒙德從帳篷外朝他走來，站挺了身子由高處望向自己躺臥在地的下屬，「我知道你有很多問題想問，首先，我們成功打贏勝仗並且正準備回到軍營，這裡僅是個中繼站，第二，你昏迷了幾天，但子彈已從體內取出也暫且做了臨時包紮，雖然會留下疤痕但你看來還不會死。」

仍顯得虛弱的士兵淺淺回了對方一個笑容，張著嘴似乎想說些什麼，音量卻十分的微弱，雷蒙德默默蹲在萊爾的身邊，忍不住也笑了。

「長官，您成功把我們都帶回來了。」萊爾還記得最初雷蒙德所對他說的，對方向他兌現了自己的承諾，但當他想起自己不該再繼續對那名軍官帶有更深的好感時，忍不住收起了笑意，聲音顯得既僵硬又冷漠，繼續說著，「所有人都會感激您的。」

感覺到萊爾刻意收起的情感，雷蒙德不禁懷疑自己是否做錯了，他不該一邊照顧那名士兵一邊又將對方的告白視若無睹，不管未來將會如何，或許他應該讓萊爾也擁有選擇權，「等你身體復原之後，我有話和你談。」

留下這麼一句話之後，雷蒙德從對方身邊站起，走向一旁繼續查看著其他傷患的狀況，萊爾腦中無法停止思考，那名軍官究竟還有什麼想和他談？


	14. 前傳四

前傳四

那時在戰場上，他本不應該注意著身旁的金髮士兵，而應當將視線放於朝他們迎面而來的威脅，但一瞬間夾雜在猛烈砲火聲有股異樣，雷蒙德就像是受到無形的牽引一般回過了頭，映入眼簾的畫面著實讓他難以冷靜，「萊爾！」對方的名字在他反應過來前已先脫口而出。

或許在他決定將萊爾放置心底，讓那名年輕的士兵能夠退回應有的距離，就應該自己也這麼做，那隱藏在內心中的情感卻不斷顯露自己有多渴望。

看見萊爾中槍後沾滿血的腹部以及染上鮮血的手掌，使雷蒙德不顧一切奔向對方，那無力的身軀倚靠在他的身上，就在那刻他以為自己將要失去萊爾，這時那名軍官才明白，對方在他心中占有的位置比自己所想的還要廣。

沉默寡言的軍官此刻奮力喊著醫療兵，手則隔著布料將傷口緊緊按制住，他見過多少因傷口感染而死於壕溝戰的士兵，萊爾不能是其中一名。

他答應過那名士兵要將他們帶回去，不能在這裡停下，雷蒙德看著醫療兵將萊爾接手帶離戰場，此時他的手將步槍收緊，面對著向他們持續進攻的敵人毫不手軟，對方的兵力終將難以抗衡而投降。

******

待到萊爾的傷口復原已經過了幾週，軍隊撤離原先所駐紮的中繼站回到他們所在的軍營，一切的日子回復以往，除了傷患以外的士兵早已回歸日常操練。

年輕士兵站在單槓前，一個躍起雙手扣住了金屬圓桿，克服地心引力靠著雙手臂力將自己撐起，疏於鍛鍊的身體比起先前吃力許多，但他不希望自己因為受傷而落人後，必須更加努力。

「那個年輕士兵挺有毅力的，就是和你一起上過戰場的那位金髮青年。」尚恩透過窗外看著自主練習的萊爾忍不住回頭和自己的好友雷蒙德分享。

「他叫做萊爾，以第一次在戰場上的表現已經不錯，但我相信當他有經驗之後能更優秀。」雷蒙德闔上手中的書本，湊近窗邊看著在訓練場上的年輕士兵，這舉動讓尚恩感到稀奇。

「你對他的評價倒是挺不錯，上校。」尚恩刻意強調著雷蒙德剛升上的軍階，這次任務成功擊退敵軍勢力，又讓他向上升了一級，男人年紀輕輕企圖心卻未因成功而減少，若要擁有決策的實權，他勢必得持續向上爬。

就算是朋友，雷蒙德對萊爾之間的情感依然隻字未提，他並不是無法信任尚恩，只是習慣將所有的事情壓抑在心中，自己承受以及消化。

******

當晚雷蒙德將萊爾找進了他的辦公室。

夜裡格外的涼爽，萊爾在薄質T恤外層套上了一件軍襯衫，金髮男人抱著忐忑不安的心情站在雷蒙德的辦公室門口許久，他在來這裡之前試想過千萬種長官約談他的原因。

卻不敢抱持任何一絲期待，畢竟對方拒絕過他的告白，雷蒙德那一日對他說得夠明白了，萊爾也不是那種死纏爛打的類型，兩人之間退出了最適當的距離對彼此都好。

但當他們處於戰場時，那隱藏不住的喜歡又再次於心底萌芽，那名軍官在所有人驚慌失措的情況下穩定了軍心，在他面臨殺人的罪惡感中，將他從中解救出來，萊爾明白自己對雷蒙德抱持的心情有多特別。

年輕士兵挺起了胸膛，深吸了一口氣，隨之敲響門板，他等了幾秒，裡頭的男人才給予了回應。

「長官，有什麼需要我為您效勞？」萊爾緊張得全身僵硬，這模樣卻惹得平時嚴肅的男人發出了低笑聲，原先坐在辦公桌前的男人站起了身子走向他的下屬，兩人的距離近得能聽見彼此了呼吸。

雷蒙德端詳著萊爾的面容，燦金色的短髮，以及那對湛藍雙眸，白皙的皮膚，薄嫩的唇瓣，他並沒有特別追求伴侶的外貌，但或許因萊爾是混血的關係五觀尤其深邃。

在戰場上殘酷的軍官此時的眼神盡是溫柔，「萊爾，我知道這話從我口中說出來你或許會有點困惑，我也知道我先前拒絕過你，但我想這對你並不公平，所以想請你聽完解釋之後由自己做出選擇，而不是由我為你下決定。」

果不其然萊爾注視著他的雙眼之中盡是不解，「但、長官您不是對我一點興趣也沒有嗎？」

「這就是我得向你解釋的事情了，第一，你得知道我拒絕你的當下確實不認為我們有情感基礎。第二，你應該明白在這樣的時代下若你選擇了同性作為伴侶，意味著你將隱匿於陰影下。」雷蒙德刻意以指頭勾起萊爾的下頷，對方並不排斥他的觸碰。

「所以您的意思是？您現在喜歡我嗎？長官。」萊爾無所畏懼的雙眼緊盯著面前男人那雙湖綠眼眸，不希望遺漏一分一秒的表情變化。

雷蒙德淺淺一笑，指頭從萊爾的下頷滑過，改以雙手捧起了他的臉龐，唇瓣覆上對方那對乾澀的薄唇，他伸出了舌頭抵開萊爾毫無經驗的嘴，直接在對方的口中肆意著，唇舌交纏磨蹭，唾液在彼此口中交織，直到兩人分開時牽引出一道銀絲。

萊爾的面頰紅潤得不知所措，他感覺全身就像是要燃燒般熱燙，因為在上一秒他的初吻剛被自己的長官奪走。

「我想你說得沒錯，萊爾，自從那天你和我告白後我開始注意著你，你比起所有人都還要來得努力，堅毅，也擁有一顆不受戰爭影響的溫暖心靈，原本我想過，保持距離對你我來說會是最為安全的選擇，卻在你中槍的那瞬間我明白了自己的愚蠢，我喜歡你。」雷蒙德的雙眼直視著萊爾，對方那雙藍眸眨動了幾下，唇角無法抑制的上揚，看起來似乎有點傻。

無奈的軍官嘆了一口氣，「還有最後一件事情我沒告訴你，這也是我所猶豫的。」

萊爾不禁收起了笑容，生怕聽見自己難以接受的事實。

「若是你想要和我建立關係，我並不會是你想像中的完美伴侶，對我來說我渴望的是支配與服從的關係，那意味著你既是我的伴侶也應該臣服於我。」雷蒙德嚴肅的和對方說，看著萊爾似乎還未能理解他所說的意思男人繼續補充著，「我無法滿足於一般的伴侶關係，若你想成為我的伴侶就得按照我的規矩，否則我將會給予你懲罰，這些懲罰可輕可重，這就得看我們之間是如何約定的。」

有這麼一瞬間萊爾確實有點驚訝，他的腦中一片空白，雷蒙德的意思是，若是他們兩個成為伴侶，同時他也將成為長官的奴隸？但他不確定對方會做到什麼樣的地步，他能夠接受這樣的關係嗎？萊爾問著自己。

「害怕嗎？」軍官看得出來萊爾有所顧慮，內心冷了下來，「如果你不願意的話，我不會勉強你，這話題就到此為止，走出這間辦公室後，我們依然是上司與下屬的關係，今後也是。」

萊爾知道自己內心深處並不只想要和雷蒙德的關係僅止於此，他咬緊了下唇，鼓起了除了下定決心從軍之外最大的勇氣，「長官，您願意告訴我在這樣的關係之下我該如何做才能夠符合您的期待嗎？」

「你的意思是，你願意嘗試？」雷蒙德蹙起了眉頭，思索著，「比起用說的，還是實際體會才能真正明白你能接受到哪，萊爾，我再問你一次，你願意和我建立這份關係嗎？」

「我願意，長官。」萊爾這一次雙眼中滿是堅定。


	15. 前傳五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇為軍奴前傳的最後一篇，有Spanking描寫

前傳五

「從現在開始我要你老實回答我的每一個問題，若讓我發現你有所隱瞞或是欺騙，你會得到懲罰，明白嗎？」雷蒙德從桌側抽出了一支漆黑的馬鞭，並注意到萊爾頓時緊張的站挺身子，雙手覆在大腿兩側，「是的，長官。」宏亮的聲音在夜裡的辦公室格外清晰。

「你在我之前曾經有過對象嗎，萊爾，一般的交往對象。」雷蒙德強調，就算他從萊爾的總總跡象來看內心猜測那名士兵並沒有任何經驗，但他必須確認並拿捏好分寸，避免在對方心中留下陰影。

萊爾內心一陣掙扎，湛藍色的雙眼似乎有所猶豫，看向了雷蒙德手中的馬鞭，又愣了幾秒才緩緩低聲說道，「長官，您是我第一個對象。」

軍官心裡有底了，「看起來就沒有任何性經驗。」雷蒙德心想，雖然他已許久沒有和人發生過關係，但至少明白該如何做，而面前的是一名處子，他暗自思考該如何引導對方。

「你從什麼時候開始對我有興趣？」第二個問題持續問著，萊爾這次倒是回答得十分迅速，「最初我猜想自己景仰著您，並沒有個切確的時間點，直到我逐步思考自己對您的感覺，發現那感覺並不只是崇拜。」

「你不擔心是自己會錯意？」雷蒙德揚起了尾音，將馬鞭輕抵在萊爾的下頷，挑起對方想看清楚那雙藍眸。

萊爾勾起了一個淺笑，腦中不斷回想著過去和雷蒙德經歷的總總，接著堅定回應，「就算我沒有談過戀愛，但我明白這是發自內心喜歡一個人會有的暖意。」

看著萊爾那對如忠犬般閃耀光輝的眼神，雷蒙德不禁內心有些打動，再次低下頭在年輕士兵的唇瓣上啜吻著，他的親吻沿著那對唇瓣、臉頰、脖頸，最後停留在鎖骨，男人張嘴咬著那凹陷處，刺痛的感覺竄上了腦海，他咬牙忍著，疼痛很快的離去，而留下了齒痕。

「摸看看。」雷蒙德握住了萊爾的手，將他的手掌引導至齒痕處。

士兵的指頭滑過那痕跡，指腹感受著長官所留下的齒痕，起先雖帶著疼痛，接續而來的是一陣熱燙，被占有的感覺讓他似乎有點開心。

看著萊爾表情的細微變化，雷蒙德的眸色漸沉，他感覺到那名士兵似乎有開發的可能性，他想測試自己剛建立關係的對象，男人舉起了手上的馬鞭，命令對方彎低腰肢趴伏在辦公桌的桌面。

「長官，您要懲罰我？」萊爾不曉得自己做錯什麼，那拔高的聲音中夾雜著委屈，卻還是照著對方的指示將上身靠在冰冷的桌面上，隔著薄透的上衣，他依然能感覺到那股冷意。

雷蒙德笑著將馬鞭抽在萊爾的右邊臀瓣，力道並不大但趴伏在桌上的年輕士兵仍縮起了身子，「這並不是懲罰，而是你的第一次訓誡，讓你親身感受鞭子所帶來的感覺，並且我會教導你規矩。」

「首先，你需要一個安全詞，當你認為自己到達極限的時候，你必須喊出這個詞，而我會馬上停止動作，明白嗎？」雷蒙德再次揮鞭抽打，劃破空氣的聲響震懾，落在臀上的力道依然經過精準的控制，包裹在長褲下的臀肉微顫著，他能感覺到自己的後臀正逐漸發燙。

「壕溝，安全詞我能用這個嗎？在那場壕溝戰之中與您所經歷的一切我想對我來說意義不凡，長官。」當萊爾聽見雷蒙德的要求時，他腦中第一個閃過的字詞正是壕溝，並不需要多加思考，他已說了出口。

「可以，那麼當我們的關係開始之後，只要你想要停下來，就說出安全詞，我不允許你勉強自己。」雷蒙德伸出了手緩緩解開萊爾腰間上的皮帶，順勢將他的長褲向下拉扯，連同內褲脫至腳踝處，方才經歷馬鞭抽打的臀瓣泛著微微粉色，男人寬厚的手掌覆上那刺痛的後臀，感覺到指尖下的臀肉正在顫抖，萊爾不禁倒抽一口氣。

將臀瓣裸露在長官的面前讓年輕的士兵有些羞恥感，但他並不排斥，感覺到雷蒙德炙熱的雙眼盯著他私密的部位，指尖在他的臀瓣上游走，他發現竟讓他有些興奮，難以克制自己的呼吸逐漸紊亂。

「接下來，我會鞭打你五下，你得跟著報數，若你遺漏，那麼將不列入計算，清楚嗎？萊爾。」年輕士兵迅速的回答了「是。」雷蒙德的手離開萊爾的後臀，他將握在左手的馬鞭換至右手，冰冷的拍面直接貼在萊爾熱燙的右臀。

「第一，今後你做為我的Sub，你得遵從我的命令，若你觸犯了規矩，我會懲罰你。」馬鞭短暫離開後揮下第一鞭，直接抽打在光裸的臀部上和方才的拍打完全不是同一回事，萊爾忍不住夾緊臀瓣，縮著下身，發出了哀號。

雷蒙德並沒有馬上抽打第二下，而緩過疼痛之後萊爾突然想起什麼似的大聲喊出，「一。」身後傳來低沉的笑聲，「差一點你就為自己多贏得一鞭。」男人的聲音並不像是在取笑而更像是寵溺的笑聲。

「第二，你得對我忠誠，我不允許你除了我之外擁有其他對象。」第二鞭很快的落在萊爾的臀瓣，拍面接觸到臀肉的瞬間便直接收起，並沒有停留過久，拍打聲卻在安靜的房內十分響亮。

「二……唔、我只想要您，長官。」萊爾的雙手收緊忍受著臀上的鞭打，這點疼痛並沒有那麼難以面對，他想雷蒙德或許並沒有使出全部的力氣，僅是在威嚇他，但除了疼痛之外似乎還帶有一點什麼奇妙的感覺竄入他的大腦，每一次的抽打過後他總覺得自己的腦中微微發麻，但卻說不上來那是什麼樣的感覺，有點，或許真有那麼一點喜歡？

「第三，你在我面前，不需要丟棄自己應有的尊嚴，我不會像一般的Dom一樣要求你像名奴隸一樣，你受到我的管轄，卻也同樣能夠擁有自己的意志。」雷蒙德需要的不是一個對他順從的Sub，他也不希望萊爾為了他的喜好而改變自己原先的模樣，或許這並非典型的DS關係，但他願意為了萊爾讓步。

鞭子抽下的瞬間，萊爾差點伸手去阻擋，雷蒙德發現之後停下了揮鞭的動作，就僅差不到一秒的時間，馬鞭就會擊打在萊爾的手腕上，「你知道你這行為在懲罰中非常危險？會害自己受到不必要的傷害？」雷蒙德壓低嗓音，從對方冰冷的聲音之中萊爾聽得出自己的長官似乎生氣了。

「抱歉長官。」萊爾並沒有為自己多做辯解，他將手再次收回，左手握住了右手腕制止自己下一次無意識的反射動作。

下一秒，超越前面兩下鞭打的疼痛來到了他的臀瓣，他痛得忍不住泛起淚光，萊爾這時才明白鞭打的疼痛原來能夠如此強烈，他扭動著自己熱燙的後臀，腰肢卻被男人緊緊扣住，將他的姿勢重新擺回標準挨打姿勢，萊爾抬高了自己的臀部，準備繼續接受鞭打，此刻才突然想起什麼似的喊出了「三。」

「第四，你的生命現在有一部分屬於我，所以我不允許你隨意傷害自己，包含在戰場上輕易的放棄生命。」雷蒙德的聲音再次響起，而抽打在臀上的疼痛也隨之減輕些許。

「四……我屬於您，長官，我會屬於您的。」萊爾強調了兩次，他早已在內心中想過無數次，想要讓自己成為雷蒙德的伴侶，不管是什麼樣的形式，直到現在他才意識到，他自己有多希望能被對方擁有，那股歸屬感此刻讓他感到了踏實。

「最後，我也會給你允諾，成為你足夠依靠的存在，並且對你忠誠，萊爾。」雷蒙德的鞭子抽打完最後一下之後直接放置在一旁的沙發上頭，他趴伏在萊爾的背上，有些冰冷的手掌覆在對方紅腫的臀瓣上頭，像是安撫般輕柔的撫著。

「五……」萊爾忍不住發出的低吟，而那並非因為疼痛，而是類似方才抽打時那奇妙的感覺，他回過了頭，注視著雷蒙德那溫柔的視線，對方不再是抽打他時那嚴肅又兇狠的模樣，而是另一種強大，讓人想被他擁入懷中的存在。

「長官，謝謝您讓我有這機會成為您的Sub，就算我可能對這份關係還不夠了解，但我知道您之後會繼續教導我對吧。」萊爾因方才的抽打而泛起水光的雙眼是如此讓人憐惜，雷蒙德以拇指抹去年輕士兵眼角上的淚珠，撫過那帶著汗水的金髮，動作十分的輕緩。

「我會的，但我想我的教導有些嚴厲，你得小心別讓自己老是挨揍。」雷蒙德笑著回應對方，唇瓣貼在萊爾冰涼的雙唇上，淺淺的，緩慢的，吻著。

或許今後他們仍需要時間磨合，並且面對因時代所帶來的壓力，但兩人對彼此有足夠的信心面對這一切，不管遇到什麼樣的問題，終將會有解決的方式，在戰爭之下，雷蒙德與萊爾將克服一切迎來和平。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝觀看至此的朋友，第一次把原創填坑了，希望還喜歡，未來也許會把這篇出本並寫個番外吧(可能  
> 若有想說的也歡迎留言和我說說心得，感謝!


End file.
